


Eines Narren Liebe

by TSihek



Series: Das Ende einer Reise [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Eltern/Kind Inzest aber unter volljährigen Partnern und einvernehmlich, F/M, Folgen von lange zurückliegendem Missbrauch, Heilung, Hoffnung, Hurt/Comfort, Liebe, Love, M/M, Tenderness, Zärtlichkeit, kulturell unterschiedliche Moralvorstellungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: Teil 2 meiner Miniserie zu Thranduil und Legolas.Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit Legolas seinen Vater nach der Schlacht am Erebor verließ und auch der Eine Ring ist vernichtet worden. Doch wenn auch damit die Schrecken Morgoths keine Bedrohung mehr sind, so gibt es doch die Schatten der Vergangenheit, die zwei Elben und jene, die ihnen nahe stehen, einzuholen drohen.





	1. Am Scheideweg

Kapitel 1 – Am Scheideweg  
Aragorn schloss gequält die Augen. Das war zu viel. Er ließ sich noch einmal in das eisige Wasser des kleines Baches gleiten und hoffte, die Kälte würde seinen Körper beruhigen. Der Anblick vor ihm tat es ganz gewiss nicht. 

Bibbernd vor Kälte und dennoch erhitzt vom Anblick, der sich ihm bot, drifteten seine Gedanken zum Morgen zurück. 

Er war früh aufgestanden und hatte dem Sonnenaufgang zugesehen, als ihn eine Bewegung nach unten zum Trainingsgelände sehen ließ, auf dem seine Krieger ihre täglichen Übungen absolvierten. So früh am Morgen lag es für gewöhnlich verlassen da. Doch nicht so heute. 

Ein einzelner Mann stand dort und hatte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne zugewandt. Barfuß, nur mit eng anliegenden Beinlingen bekleidet und mit bloßem Oberkörper verharrte er einen Moment reglos.  
Dann hoben sich seine Arme und kunstvolle, geschmeidige Figuren und Drehungen ausführend, wirbelte er die beiden Langmesser um sich, die neben dem Bogen seine liebsten Waffen waren. 

Aragorn hatte ihm fasziniert zugesehen. Schon oft hatte er Legolas kämpfen sehen oder ihn bei seinen Übungen oder im Training beobachtet. Viel hatte auch er dabei gelernt. Doch so wie heute hatte er ihn nie gesehen. Beinahe unbekleidet, das lange goldblonde Haar offen auf die Schultern fallend und bei jeder Drehung um seinen Kopf tanzend, mit hell im Morgenlicht schimmernder Haut, war ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, wie schön der Elb war. 

Atemlos hatte er ihn beobachtet und obwohl einige Stockwerke sie voneinander trennten, konnte er doch beinahe jeden Muskel unter der makellosen Haut spielen sehen. Alles an ihm war kraftvoll und geschmeidig und er hatte erst bemerkt, wie sehr ihn das Schauspiel erregt hatte, als er Arwens Arme um sich gefühlt hatte. 

Sie hatte über seine Schulter gespäht und den Prinzen entdeckt. „Ah… Legolas. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wer dich so sehr fesselt“, hatte sie amüsiert an seinem Ohr gewispert, dabei war ihre Hand zu seinem geschwollenen Gemächt geglitten und hatte es sanft umfasst. 

Aragorn war zu Stein erstarrt und vor Scham wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. Arwen war das nicht entgangen, doch sie hatte nur leise gelacht und ihn zu sich gedreht, um ihn zu küssen. „Du bist unter Elben aufgewachsen und kennst doch unsere Lebensweise so wenig. Geh zu ihm, wenn du ihn begehrst. Er wird dich nicht abweisen, denn ich habe seine Blicke gesehen und ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er sehnt sich nach dir und wärest du ein Elb, hätte er sich dir schon lange genähert. So aber wartet er ab, bis du zu ihm kommst. Er ist klug genug zu wissen, dass nur wenige Menschen diese Art des Liebesspieles mögen.“

Aragorn hatte ihr zuerst verblüfft, dann erschüttert gelauscht. „Moment! Du hast ihm erlaubt, dass ich dich mit ihm betrüge?“ Es klang so merkwürdig in seinen Ohren, dass er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Arwen hatte ihn wieder zum Fenster gedreht. „Sieh‘ ihn dir an. Er ist verkörperte Schönheit. Es heißt von ihm, nur sein Vater wäre ein schönerer Mann. Selbst Galadriel und Celeborn werden in dieser Hinsicht später genannt. Wir Elben lieben alles was schön ist und wir wissen, dass man auf unterschiedliche Arten lieben kann.  
Was dich und Legolas verbindet, geht tiefer als Freundschaft. Das habe ich schon immer gewusst und ich hab es von Anfang an akzeptiert. Er sucht immer wieder deine Nähe und ich habe schon mehrmals gesehen, dass er andere abwies, die ihn zu verführen suchten.  
Doch sag mir, wie denkst du darüber, das Lager mit einem Mann zu teilen. Stößt dich der Gedanke ab?“

Seine Augen hatten sich nicht von dem schlanken Mann auf dem Trainingsplatz losreißen können und er hatte langsam den Kopf geschüttelt. „Während wir gemeinsam durch die Wälder zogen und später… in den Heerlagern… wir haben manchmal das Lager geteilt, um uns gegenseitig zu wärmen, auch wenn er als Elb Kälte nicht so gespürt hat wie ich… Ich mochte es, ihn neben mir zu spüren, und auch wenn er den Arm um mich legte.“

„Sag, hast du jemals einen Mann so berührt, wie du mich berührst?“ Ihre Stimme war sanft gewesen und erneut errötend hatte er verneint. 

Sie hatte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen und ihn sanft geküsste. „Geh zu ihm. Er wird dir ein guter Lehrer sein.“

Das hatte ihn irritiert. „Woher willst du das wissen? Hat er dein Lager…“

Wieder hatte sie gelacht. „Nein. Auch wenn er sich sicher irgendwann eine Gefährtin wählen wird, so weiß ich doch, dass er die Gesellschaft von Männern vorzieht, allen voran die deine. Und nun geh. Verbring den Tag mit ihm, reitet aus. Und sorge dich nicht um mich. Ich weiß um deine Liebe zu mir und ich weiß, dass du zu mir zurückkehren wirst, gleich wie viel Zeit du mit ihm verbringst. Er wird sich nicht zwischen uns stellen. Doch eure Freundschaft ist an einem Scheideweg angekommen: sie wird zerbrechen oder tiefer werden. Eure Instinkte sagen euch, was ihr tun müsst. Entscheidet ihr euch dagegen, wird das eure Freundschaft belasten.“

Verwirrt und von ihren Worten aufgewühlt, hatte er ihren Rat befolgt und Legolas zu einem Ausflug aufgefordert. Dieser hatte, sichtlich erfreut, sofort zugesagt und so waren sie weit ins Land geritten und hatten nur Halt gemacht, wenn sie eine schöne Gegend entdeckten, die sich Legolas näher ansehen wollte. 

Noch immer trug er sich mit dem Plan in Ithilien zu siedeln und suchte nach Gebieten, die sich dafür eigneten. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nun schon seit einigen Wochen bei Aragorn zu Gast war. 

Der Tag war heiß und müde und verschwitzt hatte sie am Nachmittag an diesem Bach Halt gemacht um zu rasten und um sich den Staub abzuwaschen. 

Legolas hatte kurzerhand seine Kleidung abgestreift, war ins Wasser gestiegen und hatte ihn von dort nass gespritzt. Aragorn war ihm schließlich gefolgt und sie hatten sich wie Kinder im Wasser gebalgt. Er hatte Arwens Worte fast vergessen gehabt und dann waren sie ihm plötzlich wieder in den Sinn gekommen, als er die weiche, vom Wasser kalte Haut des Elben bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Er war erstarrt und sein fester Griff, mit dem er Legolas unters Wasser hatte drücken wollen, war erlahmt.  
Legolas hatte die Chance sofort genutzt und hatte ihn untergetaucht. Dann war er ans Ufer geschwommen und lag nun lang ausgestreckt im Gras, um sich von der Sonne trocknen und aufwärmen zu lassen. 

Dort lag er nun und wartete darauf, dass Aragorn sich zu ihm gesellte.  
Aragorn stöhnte unterdrückt. Seine Augen glitten über die bloße Gestalt des Elben, über lange Beine, schmale Hüften, einen flachen Bauch, einen kräftigen Oberkörper und breite Schultern. Er hatte ein Bein im Knie leicht angewinkelt und aufgestellt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, so dass sich sein Rumpf dehnte und sich die Haut über seinen Muskeln spannte. 

Aragorns Blick wanderte beinahe magisch angezogen zu dem leicht golden schimmernden Haar, das sein Glied umgab. Es lag still und entspannt zwischen seinen Beinen und schien doch nicht völlig erschlafft zu sein. Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, hatte er ihn doch nie zuvor so genau gemustert. 

Legolas Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. In der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht schlief, stieg Aragorn leise ans Ufer und wollte sich seine Kleidung nehmen, als die weiche Stimme des Elben erklang. 

„Komm, leg dich zu mir. Das Gras ist weich und die Sonne wärmt uns auf.“ 

Aragorns Blick flog zu ihm und er sah, dass die Augen sich nicht geöffnet hatten. Er seufzte lautlos. Er konnte sich auf den Bauch legen, dann würde Legolas nicht sehen, dass sein Körper auf ihn reagierte. 

Er ging auf die Knie und wollte sich niederlegen, als sich die Lider hoben. Der Blick der blauen Augen fesselte ihn. Sie waren dunkler als sonst und die Pupillen weiteten sich, während er ihn ansah. Ein Hunger lag darin, den er nie zuvor an dem Elben gesehen hatte und doch erschien ihm dieser Blick vertraut. 

Langsam rollte sich Legolas auf die Seite und hob eine Hand. Er legte sie an Aragorns Wange und seine Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. „Willst du dies?“, fragte er beinahe tonlos. Hoffnung, Verlangen aber auch Zurückhaltung lagen in der Stimme. 

Aragorn stöhnte auf und fühlte, wie sein Körper ihn verriet. Legolas richtete sich geschmeidig auf und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden, wo er ihn in einer sanften Umarmung hielt. Er küsste ihn, weich und ohne zu fordern und seine Hände glitten in federleichten Berührungen über seinen Rücken und sein Gesäß. 

„Legolas“, stöhnte Aragorn und presste sich hilflos an ihn. Verlangen überschwemmte ihn und machte es ihm schwer zu denken. Den kräftigen Körper zu fühlen, die Härte, die sich gegen ihn drängte, die Lippen und der so andere Geschmack machten ihn trunken. 

„Du kennst dies?“, fragte Legolas leise und Aragorn spürte, dass er ihm eine Tür öffnete. Legolas würde ihn gehen lassen, wenn er es wollte, das spürte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf - und entschied sich zu bleiben. Arwen kannte ihn zu gut. Sie hatte Recht damit gehabt, dass er den Elben begehrte. Das erkannte er jetzt, da er in seinen Armen lag. 

Legolas drehte sich mit ihm zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Gras gleiten. „Dann lass mich dich führen.“ 

Danach konnte sich Aragorn nur an Lippen und Hände erinnern, die Gefühle in ihm geweckt hatte, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Legolas hatte ihn nur gestreichelt, geküsst und so sanft berührt, dass es manchmal auch der Wind hätte sein können. Nichts hatte er von ihm gefordert, nichts vorausgesetzt und zu nichts hatte er ihn gezwungen. 

Aragorn war in seinem Mund gekommen und zu seiner Überraschung hatte dies auch dem Elb die Erlösung gebracht. Nun lag er in seinem Arm und lauschte dem ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag des Elben. 

Legolas strich ihm leicht über das Haar und den Rücken und wohlige Entspannung erfüllte ihn, ohne in schläfrig zu machen. „Ich wusste nichts davon, dass du mich begehrst“, flüsterte er. Für laute Worte war das, was sie teilten, noch zu fragil. 

Legolas drehte den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Arwen hat mir dir gesprochen, nicht wahr?“, fragte er ebenso leise. 

Aragorn nickte und spürte, wie er errötete. Legolas lachte leise und der Laut ließ Schauer über seine Rücken rinnen. „Du wirst zu ihr zurückkehren, mellon nín . Auch wenn ich dich begehre und an meiner Seite wissen möchte, so gehörst du doch zu ihr. Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch stellen und euch niemals entzweien. Deine Liebe gehört ihr, auch wenn dein Körper mich begehrt und ich den deinen. Was uns verbindet ist etwas anderes… eine Freundschaft und doch mehr als das, doch keine Liebe.“

Legolas Worte beruhigten ihn und so schlief er schließlich ein. 

<<< >>>

Aragorn erwachte, als sich warme Lippen um sein Glied schlossen und lustvolle Empfindungen durch seinen Körper sandten. Er sah an sich hinab und traf auf den verhangenen Blick blauer Augen. „Ich möchte dich in mir spüren“, raunte Legolas und die Worte, verbunden mit den katzengleichen Bewegungen, mit denen sich der Elb auf Händen und Knien über ihn schob, ließen sein Blut noch mehr in seine Lenden strömen. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, versuchte Aragorn den Wunsch abzuwehren und fühlte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Auch wenn er selbst sich nie daran beteiligt hatte, so wusste er doch, dass manche Krieger so bei Feldzügen ihre Spannungen abbauten und oft hatte er die schmerzvollen Laute derer gehört, die sich nehmen ließen. 

Legolas schmiegte sich an ihn und stöhnte leise. Sein Glied war geschwollen und drängte sich gegen den Bauch des Menschen. „Du wirst mir nicht wehtun. Ich weiß, wie ich meinen Körper vorbereiten muss und bin weich und offen für dich.“ Er legte seine Hände an Aragorns Gesicht und küsste ihn hungrig. So gierig war er, so ungezähmt und so leidenschaftlich, dass Aragorn halb überzeugt und halb überrumpelt hilflos nickte. 

Legolas schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Er richtete sich über ihm auf Knien auf und griff hinter sich um den harten Schaft des Menschen zu seinem verborgenen Eingang zu führen. Aragorn fühle den engen Muskelring sich weiten und im nächsten Moment umgab ihn heiße Enge, als sich Legolas mit einem heiseren Stöhne auf ihn sinken ließ. 

Die Hände des Menschen krallten sich in die vor Anspannung bebenden Oberschenkel des Elben und er rang keuchend nach Luft. 

Legolas verharrte und zwang sich mit geschlossenen Augen zur Ruhe. Sein Körper zitterte und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Innerstes um die Erektion des Menschen schloss.

Seine Augen flogen auf, als er ein zögerndes, federleichtes Tasten an seinem Glied fühlte und er beugte sich vor um Aragorn zu küssen. „Berühre mich“, bat er und so viel Sehnen lag in der Stimme, dass Aragorn es ihm nicht verweigern konnte.  
Seine Hand schloss sich um den harten Schaft und liebkoste die samtene Kuppe, während sich Legolas langsam auf ihn sinken ließ und sich wieder in die Höhe stemmte. 

Er wurde schneller und ein leichter Schweißfilm ließ seine Haut glänzen. Sein Atem flog keuchend und seine Hände glitten liebkosend über den Brustkorb des Menschen. Schließlich ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und küsste ihn erneut. Seine Bewegungen, nun freier, da er seinen Oberkörper mit den Ellenbogen abstützte, wurden schneller und fahriger, während sein heißer Atem über Aragorns Hals strich. 

Aragorn konnte kaum noch denken und die Bewegungen Legolas trieben ihn selbst immer näher an die Erlösung heran. Das Glied in seiner Hand pochte und schien noch härter zu werden. Dann ergoss sich warmer, cremiger Samen auf seinem Bauch und Legolas ließ sich mit einem harten Ruck auf ihn fallen, so dass er tief in ihn hineingetrieben wurde. Er spürte eine Wölbung im Inneren des Elben und als sein Glied dagegen stieß stöhnte Legolas voller Lust auf. Sein Körper bebte.

Aragorn, der vage ahnte welchen Punkt er getroffen hatte, wiederholte die Bewegung und wieder verschaffte er dem Elben damit höchste Lust. Er wimmerte und presste sich gegen ihn. „Bitte“, flehte er atemlos. 

Aragorn begriff, dass Legolas nicht mehr fähig war, sich selbst zu bewegen und drehte ihn mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Er glitt dabei aus ihm heraus und beruhigt kein Blut auf sich zu sehen, kniete er sich zwischen die weit gespreizten Beine und glitt wieder in ihn hinein. 

Legolas wand sich und krallte die Hände in das Gras. Sein Gesicht war von Lust verzerrt und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite. Wieder und wieder stieß Aragorn in ihn und sah verblüfft, dass sich das Glied des Elben erneut zu voller Härte erhob, nachdem es nur ein wenig weicher geworden war. 

Er wusste, er würde selbst nicht mehr lange durchhalten, aber zu sehen, wie viel Lust er Legolas damit bereitete, ließ ihn weitermachen. Wieder und wieder glitt er in ihn und Legolas begann mit jedem Mal, da er den so empfindsamen Punkt in ihn traf, seinen Namen zu murmeln und Worte in Sindar auszustoßen. 

Es riss Aragorn mit, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass Legolas wirklich ihn wollte. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und er stieß ein letztes Mal in ihn, bevor sich sein eigener Samen entlud. 

Legolas erschauerte und auch er fand ein zweites Mal die Erfüllung. Er schlang die Arme um Aragorn, als dieser kraftlos auf ihm zu liegen kam und hielt ihn fest. „Mellon nín“, wisperte er und Aragorn fühle, wie weiche Lippen ihn sanft küssten. 

<<< >>>  
Die Nacht brach bereits herein, als sie wieder im Palast ankamen. Arwen stand am Tor der Halle und erwartete sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. Sie begrüßte Aragorn mit einem Kuss und trat dann zu Legolas. Ihre Augen glitten über seinen Körper und er neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Bleibt heute Nacht bei ihm, er wird Eure Nähe brauchen“, wisperte er und wandte sich ab. 

Sie hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, Legolas. Du musst selbst beenden, was du begonnen hast. Schlafe mit ihm, nimm auch du ihn. Der Kreis muss sich schließen, du weißt das.“ 

Er verharrte kurz und verneigte sich dann vor ihr. „Wie Ihr wünscht.“ 

Ein Schauer rann für sie deutlich sichtbar über seinen Körper und sein Blick glitt zu Aragorn. Graue Augen verfingen sich in blaue und sie konnte sehen wie allein dieser Blick den Menschen erregte. Lächelnd schritt sie in die Hallen voran, denn der Gedanke, diese beiden Männer im Liebespiel vereint zu wissen, ließ auch sie nicht unbeeinflusst. Ihre Zeit würde kommen.


	2. Traditionen

Aragorn dehnte sich wohlig und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Sein Körper schmerzte, aber es war ein angenehmer und willkommener Schmerz.   
Seit drei Wochen teilte er nun das Lager des Elben und er hatte Dinge von ihm gelernt, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Nicht jede Nacht hatte er bei ihm verbracht und jene, in denen er bei Arwen gelegen hatte, waren von nicht weniger Leidenschaft erfüllt gewesen. Es war, als hätte die von Legolas geweckte Ekstase etwas in ihm freigesetzt. 

„Du bist unersättlich, oder“, murmelte er, als er die weiche Zunge des Elben an seinem verborgenen Eingang fühlte. Legolas liebte es, ihn auf alle erdenkliche Weise zu liebkosen und nicht selten führten seine Berührungen dazu, dass sie beide in der Leidenschaft versanken. Legolas Zunge tauchte in ihn und seine noch immer sensiblen Nerven sandten angenehme Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Aragorn hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, ihm die gleiche Liebkosung angedeihen zu lassen, doch Legolas forderte es nicht von ihm. Er war unter Elben aufgewachsen, doch diese ungezügelte, beinahe schon gierige Leidenschaft war ihm bisher verborgen geblieben. Oder war es etwas, das nur Legolas zu Eigen war? 

Nachdenklich musterte er den Elben, der sich nun, geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier, neben ihm ausstreckte. „Zufrieden?“, neckte er ihn und Legolas blinzelte ihn aus einem Auge an. 

„Vielleicht?“, gab er neckend zurück und seine Hand glitt in den Nacken des Menschen. Er spielte mit den lockigen Haaren und ließ die Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. 

„Du machst Dinge mit mir, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass sie möglich sind und noch weniger, dass sie existieren.“ Aragorn ließ den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken und genoss die sanften Zärtlichkeiten. 

„Nun, das mag daran liegen, dass ich sehr viel Zeit hatte, um zu lernen und ich auch einen wundervollen Lehrer hatte“, gab Legolas mit einer Wärme in der Stimme zurück, die Aragorn wieder aufsehen ließ. 

„Das hatte ich vermutet.“ Aragorn setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Legolas nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ sich so zwischen seinen Beinen nieder, dass sein Kopf auf einem Oberschenkel des Menschen ruhte. Dieser beobachtete, wie ein Ausdruck voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit über die Züge des Elben glitt.   
„Ich sollte ihm wohl danken“, sagte er lächelnd. „Du musst ihn sehr geliebt haben.“

„Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Es ist mein Vater, der mich dies alles lehrte.“

Aragorn wollte sich teils erschrocken, teils verblüfft aufrichten, doch Legolas hielt ihn zurück.   
„Moment, dein _Vater_ hat dich in sein Bett genommen?“

„Höre mir erst zu, bevor du dich abwendest oder mein und sein Tun verurteilst“, forderte Legolas leise. „Es ist üblich unter Elben, dass Eltern ihre Kinder in alle Bereiche des Lebens einweisen und sie begleiten bis sie reif genug sind, den Weg allein zu gehen. Das schließt auch die Geheimnisse und Freuden des Liebesspieles ein. Es ist eine alte und hochgeachtete Tradition und es heißt sogar, die Valar selbst hätten den ersten Elben den Rat gegeben, so zu handeln.“

Aragorn ließ sich, von den Worten seines Freundes sichtlich überrascht, wieder gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes sinken. „Wer bin ich, dass ich die Weisheit der Valar in Frage stelle“, stellte er trocken fest.   
„Aber im Ernst… erzähl mir mehr. Ich kenne deinen Vater nicht persönlich, aber ich habe viel über ihn gehört.“

„Und vieles davon, hat dir Elrond erzählt, vermute ich?“ Legolas seufzte und ließ seine Finger über den flachen Bauch neben sich gleiten. „Von meinem Vater heißt es, er sei ein hochmütiger, grausamer und kaltherziger Herrscher, der nur sein eigenes Wohl, Wein und Edelsteine im Sinn hat. Ich kenne die Gerüchte.   
Aber sag mir dies: Kannst du einen Mann verurteilen der alles verloren hat? Seine Heimat, seine Eltern, seine Gemahlin, den Großteil seines eigenen Volkes, das Vertrauen in andere, weil er öfter verraten oder hintergangen worden war, als dass ihm jemand beistand? Er ist ein König, der nie die Krone wollte. Er nahm sie, als sein Vater in einer Schlacht fiel, in der Sindar und Tawarwaith von den anderen Elbenheeren wie Vieh nach vorne geschickt wurden, um die Pfeile abzufangen.   
Er kehrte nach Jahren des Kampfes gebrochen, verwundet und viel zu jung und verängstigt zurück, nur um sich in der Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk wiederzufinden, ohne eine einzige Person an seiner Seite, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.   
Er zog sich in sich selbst zurück und verbarg alles, was er war, hinter der Krone. Er trägt sie inzwischen mit Stolz, soviel ist wahr und da er ein geborener Krieger war, schon bevor ihn die große Schlacht der letzten Allianz zu einem kaltblütigen Heerführer schmiedete, ist er nun selbst zu einer tödlichen Waffe geworden.   
Er hat sich zu einem großartigen König entwickelt und er hatte es geschafft ein dezimiertes, hungerndes Volk zu neuer Blüte zu bringen. Er kämpfte um die Sicherheit der Elben im Düsterwald und auch wenn er nie die Kraft aufbrachte gegen die Gefahr zu ziehen, die er in Dol Guldur und im Osten heraufziehen spürte, so bewahrte er doch sein Volk vor Schaden.   
Er bat Galadriel und Elrond mehrmals um Hilfe, doch sie lachten ihn aus. Sie hatten ihre Elbenringe, die ihnen mit ihrer Macht Sicherheit verschafften, während mein Vater sich nur auf seine eigene Kraft verlassen konnte.   
Dies alles ist schwer zu glauben, das weiß ich. Ich brauchte selbst Jahrzehnte um alles zu begreifen und um hinter die Maske zu sehen, die er der Welt zeigt. Es änderte sich erst, als ich gerade erwachsen geworden war und mein Körper erwachte und ich von unbekannten Sehnsüchten heimgesucht wurde.   
Mein Vater erkannte, was mit mir geschah, als wir eines Morgens einen Übungskampf ausfochten und ich mich heftig ergoss. Noch in der gleichen Nacht holte er mich in sein Lager und lehrte mich fortan alles, was er über das Liebesspiel wusste. Selbst von solchen Dingen erzählte er mir, die er selbst verabscheute, nur damit ich darauf vorbereitet sein würde, sollte ich einst darauf stoßen.“

Aragorn brauchte einige Zeit um das Gehörte zu überdenken und eine angenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum. Legolas ließ den Menschen in Ruhe, während dieser ganz offensichtlich die verschiedenen Werte und Moralvorstellungen von Menschen und Elben miteinander verglich und sie gegeneinander aufwog. Als Mensch geboren und aufgewachsen und erzogen unter Elben, konnte er beide Sichtweisen verstehen. Die, die eine intime Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn ablehnte und jene, die die Fürsorge und elterliche Liebe auf Bereiche ausweitete, die den Menschen als Tabu galten.   
Aragorn wusste aber auch, dass Elben zwar nur einmal wirklich liebten und sich nur einmal an einen anderen banden. Sie andererseits durch die endlose Lebensspanne, die sie nun einmal erwartete, in vielen Dingen weitaus offener waren als Menschen.   
Aragorn stellte fest, dass er sich, schon bereits dadurch, dass er hier mit Legolas lag obwohl er Arwen geheiratet hatte, eher der Sichtweise der Elben näher fühlte.   
„Wie sieht er aus?“, fragte er schließlich. 

Legolas sah zu ihm auf und grinste. „Versuchst du dir, mich mit ihm vorzustellen?“

„Vielleicht?“ Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ernsthaft, ich möchte es wissen. Es heißt von ihm, er sei eine wahre Schönheit und dass er blond und groß gewachsen sei. Aber mehr als das weiß ich nicht.“

Legolas lachte. „Das stimmt alles. Er ist der Inbegriff von Anmut und Schönheit. Ich sehe ihm sehr ähnlich, aber sein Haar ist heller, beinahe weißgolden im Sonnenlicht. Seine Augen sind wie Eis, das einen klaren blauen Winterhimmel widerspiegelt. Seine Brauen sind dunkler und dichter als meine, aber ebenso gerade und kaum nach oben gerichtet, wie die anderer Elben. Seine Ohren sind geformt wie das Blatt einer Buche...“, und ebenso empfindsam wie die meinen“ stöhnte er, als Aragorn sanft mit einem Finger darüber strich. „Es fühlt sich seltsam an“, gab er zu und Aragorn sah, dass das Blut in seine Lenden strömte, „über meinen Vater zu sprechen und mich an ihn zu erinnern und dich hier neben mir zu fühlen. Es lässt mich, mich nach euch beiden sehnen, wenn ich deine Liebkosung fühle.“ Er errötete leicht. „Obwohl es unter Elben üblich ist, dass die Eltern die Kinder ins Liebesspiel einweisen, so ist es nicht üblich, dies auch noch nach einer gewissen Zeit zu teilen.“

„Was genau das ist, was ihr beschlossen habt, zu ignorieren“, stellte Aragorn fest und sah die Zustimmung in den blauen Augen.

„Denke deshalb nicht schlecht von mir. Ich entschied mich dafür, weil ich ihn wirklich liebe. Nicht nur den Vater, sondern auch den Mann und er fühlt ebenso für mich. Er wird mich gehen lassen, wenn ich mich für einen anderen Liebhaber entscheide. Er hat es sogar schon getan, obgleich ihn das tief verletzt hat.“

„Es gibt sicher andere, die er in sein Bett nimmt?“

„Nein. Zumindest keinen Liebhaber oder eine Geliebte. Es gibt natürlich jene, die er aufsucht wenn er die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers stillen will, aber niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen würde oder dem er sich so weit öffnen würde, um im mit all seiner Leidenschaft zu begegnen.“

„Dir gegenüber hat er es getan?“ Das Gespräch begann auch Aragorn wieder zu erregen und Legolas schien seine Neugierde und sein Verlangen wahrzunehmen. 

„Das und mehr. Ihn in seiner Leidenschaft zu sehen, seine anmutige Lust enthüllt zu sehen und zu erleben, wie die Maske von ihm abfällt, ist das Schönste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen oder erlebt habe. Für eine ganze Weile hatte ich sogar nichts anders im Sinn als ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mir so hinzugeben.   
Als ich ihm beim ersten Mal überraschte, dauerte es eine Weile bis er mich wieder so nah an sich heranließ, aber er sehnte sich danach. Ich hörte nicht auf, es zu versuchen und schließlich ließ er es zu, als ich ihn davon überzeugte stark genug zu sein, um ihm in seiner Leidenschaft standzuhalten und mich seinen Dämonen stellen zu können, die ihn quälten. In jener Nacht wurde ich sein Liebhaber.“

„Und du warst es, bis du dich zuerst mir und dann den Ringgefährten angeschlossen hast.“ Er begann zu rechnen, als ihn eine Erkenntnis traf und sein Mund klappte auf.   
„Elben werden langsamer erwachsen als Menschen und ich weiß, dass du selbst für einen Elben noch sehr jung bist, aber…“

„Ja, für einige Jahrhunderte habe ich dies mit ihm geteilt. Sein Liebhaber wurde ich jedoch erst einige Jahrzehnte bevor ich ihn nach der Schlacht am Erebor verließ. Aber du darfst das nicht mit menschlichen Zeiträumen vergleichen. Elben verbringen manchmal Jahrzehnte ohne jedes Liebesspiel. Er führte mich auch einer Elbin zu, der er vertraute, damit sie mich lehrte, auch Frauen Lust zu bereiten. Ich mag den weiblichen Körper durchaus“, ergänzte er schmunzelnd, während sein Finger seinen Weg in eine nach wie vor geschmeidige und mit Öl benetzte Öffnung fand. Aragorn stöhnte und ließ sich von Legolas wieder in eine liegende Position ziehen, nur um kurz darauf von einer mit samtiger Haut bedeckter Erektion ausgefüllt zu sein. 

„Hast du ihn genommen, so wie du mich jetzt nimmst?“, stöhnte er und Legolas fing den Laut in einem hungrigen Kuss. „Ja, ich tat es. So wie auch er mich nahm.“ Seine Hand schloss sich um das Gemächt des Menschen und er rieb ihn sanft.  
Aragorn stöhnte vor Lust auf und ließ ihn gewähren. 

Legolas, halb verloren in Erinnerungen und halb in dem seidenweichen Gewebe, das ihn umgab, vergaß beinahe die Zeit. Er schaltete sein bewusstes Denken aus und ließ seine Instinkte sein Handeln diktieren, bis sie beide die Erfüllung fanden. 

Während sie wieder zur Ruhe kamen, strich Aragorn träge mit den Fingerkuppen über die weiche Haut des Elben. „Du sagst“, murmelte er schließlich, „dein Vater würde dir ähnlich sehen, doch worin unterscheidet ihr euch?“

„Er ist größer als ich“, schmunzele Legolas. „Alles an ihm.“ 

Aragorn lächelte. „Erzähl weiter. Ich mag es, wenn du von ihm sprichst“, bat er Legolas und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war es die Wahrheit. Er fühlte keine Eifersucht gegenüber dem Elbenkönig, da er instinktiv wusste, dass er sich niemals zwischen ihn und Legolas stellen würde. 

Legolas stahl sich einen Kuss und ergriff seine Hand, bevor er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. „Er ist fast eine Handspanne größer als ich. Seine Schultern sind breiter, während seine Hüfte und seine Taille schmäler sind. Er hat die Muskulatur eines Schwerkämpfers, da dies seine liebste Waffe ist. Ich kenne keinen Elben außer ihm, der gleichzeitig mit zwei Schwertern kämpft.“ 

„Erzähl mir von seinem Mund“, flüsterte Aragorn und ließ seine freie Hand und seine Lippen über den Körper neben sich gleiten. 

„Seine Lippen sind weich und warm. Sie werden schmal, wenn er verärgert ist und sie verlieren die Farbe, wenn ihn jemand verletzt. Sein Kuss ist fordernd und eine Berührung allein genügt, deine Sehnsucht nach ihm zu wecken. Er riecht nach Kiefern und Holz und sein Geruch wird dunkler und schwerer, wenn er erregt ist. Seine Haut ist weiß wie Milch und zart wie Seide.“ Legolas brach mit einem Stöhnen ab als Aragorn eine seiner Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm. 

Aragorn war noch nicht einmal in die Nähe seiner Lenden gekommen und er feixte, als er das deutliche Ausmaß von Legolas Verlangen sah. „Du scheinst ihn sehr zu vermissen, wenn schon der Gedanken an ihn dich so erregen kann“, stellte er fest. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung erregte es ihn auch selbst. 

Legolas drehte sich zu ihm und küsste in leidenschaftlich. „Das scheint auch für dich zu gelten, wir mir scheint“, sagte er, als er den Kuss unterbrach um Luft zu holen.   
„Du solltest ihn kennen lernen.“


	3. Eryn Lasgalen

Erst der Beginn des nächsten Winters brachte Aragorn genug Muße, um zusammen mit Legolas zum Eryn Lasgalen zu reiten. Er war nervös, auch wenn er es nicht zu zeigen versuchte. Im Haus von Elrond aufgewachsen, der dem Elbenkönig ablehnend gegenüberstand, war er von ihm durchaus in seiner Sicht auf Thranduil beeinflusst worden. Legolas Liebe zu seinem Vater und das, was er ihm über Thranduil erzählt hatte, hatte ihn nachdenklich und neugierig gemacht. Er wusste, dass niemand so war, wie er sich der Welt präsentierte und dass es nur selten so einfach war, wie man gerne glauben mochte. Natürlich kannte er die Geschichte der Elben und er wusste, was den Elben widerfahren war. Es passte zu dem, was er über Thranduil erfahren hatte. 

Der Elbenkönig gehörte zu den ältesten, noch auf Mittelerde lebenden Elben und er _hatte_ viel in seinem Leben erlebt, vieles verloren und nur wenig gewonnen. Aragorn fragte sich, ob ein Mensch dies verkraftet hätte, ohne Narben zurückzubehalten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich selbst ein Bild von dem Mann machen musste, der der Vater seines engsten Freundes war. 

Legolas war ein warmherziger, liebevoller Mann, der, gleichzeitig ein gefährlicher Gegner und Krieger, jederzeit bereit war anderen zu helfen. Ohne Mutter aufgewachsen, musste es neben diversen Ausbildern und Lehrern vor allem Thranduil gewesen sein, der ihn geprägt hatte und auch das warf ein anderes Licht auf den Elbenkönig. 

Es lag bereits Schnee, als sie den nördlich von Gondor gelegenen Wald erreichten. Sie ritten weiter an seinem östlichen Saum entlang, bis sie den Celduin erreichten. Dort bestiegen sie einen Lastenkahn und erreichten bald den langen See, von wo aus ihr Weg sie schließlich zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs brachte. 

Der Wald umfing sie mit der Ruhe des Winters und auch wenn die Bäume ohne Laub waren, so konnte Aragorn doch sehen, dass es junge und lebendige Bäume waren. Es gab nur noch wenige Gebiete, in denen die seltsam verkrüppelten und toten Bäume standen, die für den Düsterwald so typisch gewesen waren. Legolas erzählte ihm, dass die Sindar und Tawarwaith alles daransetzten, auch jene Gebiete zu heilen und Tiere und Pflanzen wieder gedeihen zu lassen.

Aragorn konnte sehen wie gut es dem Elben tat, durch einen Wald zu reiten, der voller Leben war. Sie sahen etliche Rudel Rehe und Hirsche, sowie Füchse, Wildschweine, Hasen, Eichhörnchen, Unmengen von Vögeln und all das andere Getier, das einen Wald für gewöhnlich bevölkerte. 

Ihre Anreise blieb nicht unentdeckt und kaum hatten sie den Wald betreten, waren sie von einer Schar Elben in grün-brauner Kleidung umringt worden. Legolas und auch er wurden freudig begrüßt und die Elben begleiteten sie den Rest des Weges. 

Als sie schließlich bei den Hallen ankamen, wurden sie auch dort mit Jubel empfangen.  
Legolas blickte sich suchend um, doch wie es schien fand er nicht, wen er suchte. Ein Elb in einer verzierten Tunika trat auf ihn zu und verneigte sich. „Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Hír vuin Legolas Gi nathlam hí .“

„Mae g'ovannen, Tirófin! Wie es scheint, wurden wir von den Wachen bereits angekündigt.“

„So ist es, Hír nín. Ihr seid in diesen Hallen stets willkommen und auch jeder Eurer Gefährten. Ich grüße auch Euch, Aran Elessar und heiße Euch in den Hallen Aran Thranduils willkommen!“ Der Diener verneigte sich vor Aragorn. „Mein Name ist Tirófin und ich bin der persönliche Diener Aran Thranduils“, stelle er sich vor.  
„Kommt mit herein und ruht Euch von Eurer Reise aus. Es warten Speise und Trank auf Euch.“

„Gerne“, erwiderte Legolas. „Doch zuvor sag mir, wo mein Vater ist. Ich kann ihn nirgends sehen. Auch die Mitglieder der Garde fehlen. Ist etwas geschehen?“

„Sorgt Euch nicht, Hír nín. Aran Thranduil ist mit der Garde und einigen Mitgliedern des Rates aufgebrochen, um einen Bären zu jagen. Das Tier ist recht angriffslustig und hat in den letzten Tagen mehrmals versucht, einige der neuen Siedlungen der Tawarwaith anzugreifen.“ 

Aragorn hob die Brauen, sagte aber nichts, sondern musterte Legolas nur fragend. Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er sich nicht sorgen musste.  
„Wann ist er denn aufgebrochen?“, wandte sich Legolas erneut an den Elben, während sie durch die weit geöffneten, hohen Portale traten. Aragorn hörte nur mit halbem Ohr dem Gespräch zu. Die weiten Hallen, durchzogen von Stegen und Brücken und von zahlreichen, an Bäume erinnernde Pfeiler gestützt, ließen ihn atemlos staunen. Unzählige goldene Lichter hingen scheinbar schwerelos in der Luft und tauchten alles in ein zwar mattes, aber angenehmes Licht, das von einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen durchbrochen wurde. Er fühlte sich, als würde er durch einen steinernen Wald gehen. Wandgemälde und Schnitzereien, sowie kunstvolle Steinmetzarbeiten wohin das Auge blickte, verstärkten den Eindruck noch. Er sah zahlreiche Elben, die geschäftig ihren Aufgaben nachgingen und doch herrschte eine wohltuende Ruhe. 

Legolas und Tirófin waren vorausgegangen und verharrten nun vor einem Durchgang. Dahinter konnte Aragorn einen Speisesaal erkennen. Diener waren eben dabei, ein Mahl aufzutragen.  
„Komm“, wandte sich Legolas an Aragorn. „Wir sollten tatsächlich erst einmal etwas essen und uns waschen.“

Aragorn nickte und folgte den beiden Elben in den Raum hinein. Auch hier umfing ihn das goldfarbene Licht. „Was hat es mit diesem Bären auf sich?“, fragte Aragorn, als die Diener den Raum verlassen hatten und sie mit dem Essen begannen. Es gab eine Auswahl verschiedener Früchte, kaltes Wildbret, Käse und Wein, dazu Brot. 

„Nachdem der Eine Ring vernichtet worden ist, war auch die Gefährlichkeit der Spinnen gebrochen und es gelang der Garde und meinem Vater, diese Kreaturen endgültig zu vernichten. Seit einigen Jahren wurden keine mehr gesehen und auch die wenigen Orks, die noch in den Bergen leben, meiden das Reich meines Vaters. Sein Sieg gegen die Uruk-hais aus Dol Goldur in der Schlacht unter den Bäumen hat sich herumgesprochen. Die Tawarwaith haben deshalb wieder angefangen, ihre wegen der Spinnen aufgegebenen Siedlungen im Wald zu erneuern oder neue zu bauen. Sie sind überall im Wald zu finden, wenn man weiß, wonach man suchen muss“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. 

Aragorn nickte und grinste. Er war unter Elben aufgewachsen und wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten musste, wollte er sie finden. Einem Menschen der Ostlande oder einem der Rohirrim wäre das nicht gelungen. 

Legolas spülte eine Bissen Käse mit etwas Wein hinunter und fuhr fort: „Ohne die Spinnen wagt sich jetzt aber auch wieder größeres Wild in den Wald. Wölfe und Bären sind zurückgekehrt. Sie gehen meist ihre eigenen Wege und wir Elben lassen sie in Ruhe, das sie sich von unseren Siedlungen fernhalten. Nur dieser Bär scheint der Meinung zu sein, er könnte in einer der neu gebauten Siedlungen in der Nähe der Düsterwaldberge sein Unwesen treiben. Mein Vater ist deshalb heute im Morgengrauen zur Jagd aufgebrochen, um ihn und Wild für die Vorratskammern zu jagen. Er wird wohl nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht zurückkehren.“  
Seine Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Das Gebiet können wir mit einem raschen Ritt erreichen. Wie ist es, hast du Lust einen Bären zu jagen?“

Aragorn hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun mit einem breiten Lächeln. Er wollte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. In Gondor gab es nur wenige Bären und sie hielten sich von den Siedlungen und Städten fern, so dass es keinen Grund gab sie zu jagen.  
„Gerne. Vorausgesetzt, wir brechen nicht sofort nach dem Essen auf. Eine kleine Rast wäre mir durchaus willkommen“, gab er ehrlich zu und Legolas lachte. 

Sie beendeten ihr Mahl in freundschaftlichem Schweigen, so wie sie es oft taten. Als die Teller geleert waren, lehnte sich Legolas mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln zurück. „Wie ist es, kann ich dich mit einem Bad in warmem Wasser locken?“ 

Aragorn schmunzelte und prostete ihm mit dem Rest seines Weines zu. „Nach einer solchen Reise kannst du mich das noch fragen?“

„Natürlich, mein Freund. Komm.“ Legolas lachte und stand auf. Er führte Aragorn über weitere Stege, Brücken, Hallen und Treppen noch tiefer hinein in die Hallen, bis sie die f im unteren Teil der Hallen gelegenen Grotten erreichten.  
Aragorn staunte nicht schlecht, als er die mit angenehm warmem Wasser gefüllten Becken sah. 

„Komm. Lege die Reisekleidung ab und erfrische dich“, forderte Legolas ihn auf und befolgte dann gleich seinen eigenen Rat, wobei er Aragorn nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

Aragorn, der durchaus den Hunger in den Augen des Elben sah, fühlte sein eigenes Verlangen anwachsen. Auch wenn die Reise anstrengend gewesen war, so ließ er sich doch gerne von ihm verführen. Legolas, so hatte er schnell erkannt, war immer für eine Überraschung gut und unter seinem ruhigen und besonnenen Wesen brodelten ungeahnte Leidenschaften. 

Legolas zeigte ihm die Stufen, die ins Becken führten und schwamm dann selbst einige Züge. Er stöhnte wohlig und ließ sich schließlich am Rand auf den steinernen Bänken nieder. Aragorn stellte fest, dass sie überraschend bequem waren und so tief im Wasser lagen, dass seine Schultern noch bedeckt waren und er nicht fror. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Um ihn herum bewegte sich das Wasser und er merkte, dass es aus Ritzen im Stein hervorsprudelte. 

„Wer auch immer dieses Becken in den Stein geschlagen hat, er hat ein wahres Wunderwerk vollbracht“, seufzte er und genoss die angenehme Massage, die ihm ein Wasserstrahl bescherte, der direkt hinter seinem Rücken aus dem Felsen drang. 

„Stimmt. Aber du solltest diesen Platz hier einmal ausprobieren.“ 

Aragorn hob ein Augenlid und blinzelte zu ihm hinüber. Legolas saß etwas entfernt von ihm und deutet auf eine Stelle neben sich. „Wenn du meinst“, gab Aragorn nach und rutschte hinüber. 

Sofort begriff er, warum Legolas ihn hergerufen hatte und er stöhnte auf, als ihn Wasser an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers traf und Hitze in seine Lenden schoss. „Oh!“, gab er überrascht von sich und Legolas feixte. 

„Ich wusste, dass dir dies gefallen würde“, raunte er und schob sich auf den Schoß des Menschen. Momente später hatte er dessen Erektion in sich aufgenommen und lehnte sich, von Aragorns Händen gehalten, rücklings ins Wasser. Sein Haar breitete sich auf der Oberfläche auf, als er den Kopf zurücklegte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er sich an den Armen des Menschen fest und drängte sich immer wieder gegen ihn, so dass Aragorn nichts anderes tun musste, als sich gegen ihn zu stemmen. Sie stöhnten beide und zusätzlich durch das Wasser stimuliert, dauerte es nicht lange bis sie die Erfüllung fanden. 

Legolas richtete sich wieder in Aragorns Schoß auf und ließ das weiche Glied aus sich gleiten. Dann umfasste er das Gesicht des Menschen mit den Händen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Hîr vuin Legolas.“ - „Ein Stern leuchtet über der Stunde Eurer Rückkehr, mein Lord Legolas.“  
> Gi nathlam hí! – Seid willkommen!  
> Mae g'ovannen, Tirófin! - Sei gegrüßt, Tirófin!


	4. Der König aus Eis

Sie hatten ihr Bad beendet, ihre Kleidung gewechselt und sich in den Stallungen neue Pferde geben lassen. Nun waren sie wieder unterwegs und Aragorn folgte Legolas auf Pfaden durch den Wald, die er selbst nie gefunden hätte, obwohl er einer der besten Spurenleser seines Volkes war. Sie waren schmal und für das ungeübte Auge nicht zu sehen, brachten sie aber schnell in das Gebiet, in dem der Bär gesichtet worden war. 

Legolas hielt am Rand eines Dickichts an und stieg ab. „Komm, von hier aus kommen wir nur zu Fuß weiter.“   
Sie führten ihre Pferde weiter über nun wirklich enge und verwachsene Pfade. „Normalerweise bewegen Waldelben sich nicht am Boden, sondern über die Bäume vorwärts, so dass wir nur wenige Wege benötigen. Ich möchte aber die Pferde nicht allein zurücklassen, falls der Bär noch nicht erlegt worden ist und hier in der Nähe herumstreicht. Angebunden wären sie eine zu leichte Beute für ihn“, erklärte er und Aragorn stimmte ihm zu.   
Sie gingen schweigend weiter, immer wieder lauschend und nach Spuren Ausschau haltend, bis sie auf eine Lichtung stießen. Legolas verharrte am Rand und hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass Aragorn ebenfalls stehen bleiben sollte. 

Dann hörte auch Aragorn das Geräusch brechender Zweige, das sich ihnen schnell näherte. Sein Pferd scheute und er hatte Mühe es zu beruhigen. Im nächsten Moment durchdrang das eindeutig wütende Brummen eines Bären den Wald und etwas Großes schien sich auf sie zuzubewegen. 

Am anderen Ende der Lichtung kam Bewegung in das Unterholz. Zweige brachen und einige kleine Tiere huschten voller Furcht in ein neues Versteck. Dann brach der Bär aus dem Dickicht hervor. 

Ein Pfeil schoss an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von einem zweiten. Sie trafen den Bären nicht, lenkten ihn aber so ab, dass er sich nach rechts warf. Beide schienen aus den Bäumen über dem Bären zu kommen und Aragorn schaute auf. Er sah einen huschenden Schemen in den Ästen, der sich so schnell bewegte, dass er nicht genau erkennen konnte, was es war. Er wusste aber um die Schnelligkeit und Gewandtheit der Elben und begriff beruhigt, dass es nur einer von ihnen sein konnte. 

Die Richtung, in die der Bär sich nun wandte, brachte ihn direkt vor den Bogen des Elben.   
Wieder zischte ein Pfeil und traf den Bären am Hals. Blut schoss aus der Wunde. Das riesige Tier bäumte sich auf und schlug mit der Tatze nach dem Pfeil. 

Der Bogenschütze sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus den Bäumen, ließ seine Waffe fallen und näherte sich dem Ungetüm.   
In seinen Händen glänzten zwei lange Schwerter im Licht der Spätnachmittagssonne. Weißblondes Haar fiel weit über den Rücken hinab und schien durch die dunkelgraue, silberdurchwirkte Kleidung geradezu zu leuchten. Er war groß und überragte den auf allen vieren vor ihm stehenden Bären um mehrere Handspannen. Dennoch war der Ausgang des Kampfes nicht gewiss. Aragorn wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch Legolas hielt ihn mit einem Wink zurück. Legolas selbst hatte blitzschnell einen Pfeil in den Bogen eingelegt und wartete schussbereit ab. 

Der Bär brüllte vor Wut und Schmerz, als er den Verursacher seiner Qualen sah und stürmte auf den Elben los. Seine Pranke schlug nach dem Mann, doch dieser wich mit einer Drehung aus. Gleichzeitig hob er das Schwert und traf den Hals des Bären. Er durchtrennte ihn   
mit einem einzigen Hieb. Von der Wucht des zusammenbrechenden Tieres mitgerissen, taumelte er einen Schritt zurück, fing sich aber sofort wieder und beobachtete das Tier wachsam. Erst als der gewaltige Körper erschlaffte und das Blut den Schnee unter ihm rot zu färben begann, schob der Elb seine Schwerter in die Scheiden zurück. Ganz auf den Bären konzentriert, hatte er offensichtlich die beiden im Gebüsch wartenden Männer nicht bemerkt. 

Legolas ließ sein Pferd los und trat auf die Lichtung hinaus, wo der Elb sofort mit der Haltung eines Kriegers herumwirbelte und seine Schwerter zog. Er ließ sie fallen, als er den Prinzen sah. 

Die beiden Männer standen sich für einen Moment gegenüber, dann trat der Ältere auf Legolas zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. 

Aragorn, der sich nur mühsam von dem Anblick des Elben losreißen konnte, folgte Legolas. Dies musste Thranduil sein. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Elben war so groß, dass er keinen Zweifel hatte und doch wirkte der Elbenkönig ganz anders als sein Sohn. Er schien härter zu sein, reifer und gleichzeitig erschien er Aragorn zerbrechlich wie feinstes Porzellan. Es war eine betörende Mischung und er verstand, warum Thranduil als einer der schönsten Elben galt. 

Legolas löste sich aus den Armen seines Vaters und wandte sich zu Aragorn um, der einige Schritte hinter ihnen stehen geblieben war. „Vater“, sagte er lächelnd. „Ich möchte dir meinen guten Freund Aragorn vorstellen. Du kennst ihn wohl unter dem Namen Streicher“, fügte er mit einem Feixen hinzu und auch in Thranduils Augen blitzte es kurz humorvoll auf, bevor seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos wurde. 

Aragorn sah ihn fasziniert an. Große, eisblaue Augen unter dunklen Brauen dominierten das Gesicht, aber auch die schmale Nase und die vollen Lippen, trugen zu seiner Schönheit bei. Die Wangen waren glatt und zogen sich von hohen Wangenknochen zu einem energischen Kinn, waren dabei aber schmal. Fein geschwungene, spitze Ohrmuscheln schoben sich durch die dichten Strähnen seines weißblonden Haares und ein mit Edelsteinen und Diamanten verzierter Stirnreif aus Mithril hielt das ungeflochtene Haar aus seinem Gesicht fern.   
Aragorn verneigte sich tief vor dem anderen König. „Aran Thranduil“, begrüßte er ihn und entbot ihm den Elbengruß, indem er die rechte Hand locker zur Faust geschlossen auf das Herz legte und sie ihm dann geöffnet entgegenstreckte. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Thranduil den Gruß gleichermaßen. 

„König Elessar.Ihr seid mir in meinen Hallen und in meinem Reich willkommen“, hörte Aragorn die angenehm tiefe und samtige Stimme Thranduils. Sie sandte Hitzewellen durch seinen Körper und für einen Moment stockte sein Atem.   
Aragorn sah auf und schluckte, als er in die eisblauen Augen sah. Es war, als würden sie bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele blicken und wieder überrann ihn ein Schauer, als sich die Augen um einen Bruchteil weiter öffneten, während der Rest des Gesichtes unbewegt blieb. 

Das Geräusch schnell herannahender Schritte und Rascheln in den Bäumen brach den Bann. Plötzlich waren sie von einem guten Dutzend Elben umringt, die aus den Bäumen heraus auf die Lichtung sprangen. 

„Aran nín! Ihr seid verletzt!“, sprach einer der Krieger den König drängend an und erst jetzt sah Aragorn das Blut, dass sich auf dem Arm des Elben ausbreitete. 

„Nur ein Kratzer. Der Bär hat mich mit seiner Tatze erwischt, als ich ihm zu nahe kam“, gab Thranduil gleichmütig zurück und warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf die Stelle, an der sein Ärmel zerfetzt war. 

Legolas trat näher und ergriff den Arm seines Vaters. Er löste die lederne Manschette, die das Handgelenk schützt und schob den Stoff nach oben. Vier tiefe, parallele Risse wurden sichtbar und er runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Nur ein Kratzer, wie?“ 

Er nahm den Stoffstreifen entgegen, den ihm einer der Krieger reichte und Aragorn sah, dass es sich um eine Leinenbinde handelte. Offenbar waren die Krieger auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, stellte er fest.

Legolas wischte das Blut von der Wunde, verstrich etwas von seinem Speichel darauf und verband den Arm. Dann schob er den Ärmel wieder darüber und befestigte die Manschette erneut. Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf sein Pferd. „Reite zurück. Du solltest das einen Heiler ansehen lassen.“

Thranduil hatte ihn bis jetzt gewähren lassen, winkte nun aber ab und meinte kurz angebunden: „Du weißt, dass mich eine solche Wunde nicht ernstlich gefährden kann und dein Speichel ist heilend genug.“ 

„Wie du meinst“, sagte Legolas ruhig, aber Aragorn sah den Schatten, der über sein Gesicht huschte. 

„Dennoch werden wir in die Hallen zurückkehren“, bestimmte Thranduil und gab seinen Kriegern einige Anweisungen. Rasch stellten sie aus Totholz, das sie auf dem Waldboden zusammensuchten, ein Schleppgestell her und zogen den toten Bären darauf. Legolas und Aragorn packten mit an und halfen das Gestell am Sattel von Legolas Pferd zu befestigen. 

Der Rückweg über den zunächst unwegsamen Pfad war schwierig und wurde erst einfacher, als sie einen der breiteren Wege erreichten. Die meisten der Krieger zogen es vor, über die Bäume zu laufen und Aragorn sah ihnen fasziniert dabei zu, wie sie gewandt über die schneebedeckten Äste liefen und mit der Eleganz von Eichhörnchen von Baum zu Baum sprangen. Er erinnerte sich, dass auch Thranduil den Bären über die Bäume verfolgt hatte und musterte den neben Legolas gehenden Elben aus den Augenwinkeln.   
Er trug enganliegende Beinlinge und eine über den Knien endende Tunika, darüber eine gepolsterte aber dennoch sich eng an seinen Körper schmiegende Weste. Alles war aus dunklem, teilweise kunstvoll besticktem Stoff. Nur seine kniehohen, ebenfalls eng anliegenden Stiefel waren aus weichem Leder. 

Keiner der Elben sank in den Schnee ein, im Gegensatz zu Aragorn, dem es nicht gelang über der nur leicht verkrustete Oberfläche zu laufen. Es war anstrengend und noch nicht ganz von der langen Anreise erholt, wurde er zunehmend langsamer. 

„Steig auf“, forderte ihn Legolas schließlich auf, der zu merken schien, dass sein menschlicher Freund ermüdete. Er sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte zu dem Pferd, das Aragorn am Zügel führte. Er selbst führte das Pferd, das den Bären hinter sich herzog und deshalb oft nervös scheute und ausbrechen wollte. Mit leisen Worten und gutem Zureden brachte Legolas das Tier aber immer wieder dazu, folgsam weiter zu gehen. 

Aragorn, der einsah, dass er die Gruppe wohl nur aufhielt, stieg auf. Es war ihm unangenehm zu reiten, wenn der König dieses Reiches neben ihm zu Fuß ging, doch Thranduil schien es nichts auszumachen.   
Er unterhielt sich leise mit Legolas und dieser berichtete ihm von seinen Reisen und seinen Erlebnissen, seit er den Eryn Lasgalen verlassen hatte. 

Als sie die Hallen erreicht hatten, sprach Thranduil Aragorn erneut an und schloss auch Legolas mit ein: „Erfüllt mir den Wunsch und leistet mir beide heute Abend in meinen Gemächern beim Essen Gesellschaft.“

Aragorn nickte und verneigte sich knapp, bevor er fragend zu Legolas schaute. Warum, um alles in der Welt, wollte der König in seinen Gemächern mit ihnen essen?

Legolas grinste nur.


	5. Hors d'oeuvre

Thranduil lehnt sich zurück und nippte an seinem Wein. Er beobachtete Aragorn unter halb gesenkten Lidern, als dieser sich scherzend mit Legolas unterhielt. War er zunächst überrascht davon gewesen, dass Legolas den menschlichen König mit in die Hallen gebracht hatte, so war ihm schnell klar geworden, dass aus der innigen Freundschaft der beiden inzwischen mehr geworden war. 

Von Aragorn selbst war er angenehm überrascht. Er hatte Arathorn gekannt und er war es auch gewesen, der Elrond auf den vaterlosen Jungen aufmerksam gemacht und dessen Mutter Gilraen nach Bruchtal geschickt hatte. Elrond hatte sich schließlich seiner angenommen, als er eingesehen hatte, dass der Düsterwald kein Ort für ein menschliches Kind war und er in Bruchtal friedlicher würde heranwachsen können. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Junge einst den Platz einnehmen würde, er ihm zu stand und Aragorn hatte seine Hoffnungen erfüllt und auch die, dass er seinem Sohn ein treuer und wertvoller Freund werden würde.

Dass die beiden nun mehr verband, trotz der Ehe des Menschen mit Arwen, verwunderte ihn nicht. Legolas war zu einem selbstbewussten und sich seiner selbst sicheren Mann geworden und er wusste, was er wollte. Thranduil hatte über die Jahre verfolgt, wen sich sein Sohn als Liebhaber nahm und schnell festgestellt, dass er wählerisch war und bei weitem nicht jedem nachgab, der ihn zu verführen versuchte. Aber auch mit den Frauen hielt er es so und es hieß von ihm, er schliefe lieber allein als Kompromisse einzugehen. Gleichzeitig eilte ihm sein Ruf als Liebhaber voraus, was Thranduil mit nicht wenig Stolz erfüllte. 

Nachdenklich musterte er wieder den Menschen. Er hatte gespürt, dass sein Anblick auf der Lichtung Verlangen in ihm geweckt hatte und auch er fand Gefallen an der durchaus angenehmen Gestalt des Mannes. Die Frage war nur, inwieweit Legolas dem allen zustimmen würde. Er war es, der hier die Regeln diktierte und Thranduil wusste nicht, wie weit der Mensch über seine, auch unter Elben ungewöhnliche Beziehung zu seinem Sohn informiert war. 

Leicht irritiert sah er, dass sich Legolas zu Aragorn beugte und ihm so leise etwas zuraunte, dass Thranduil es nicht verstehen konnte. Der Mensch errötete und nickte knapp.

Seine Fragen wurden beantwortet, als Legolas aufstand und hinter seinen Vater trat. Er legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und strich mit den Daumen über seinen Hals, was ihm warme Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm und raunte in ein Ohr: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Thranduil.“

Thranduil schloss im Reflex die Augen, als der warme Atem über die empfindsame Ohrmuschel strich und er gleich darauf Lippen sanft daran zupfen fühlte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Legolas warnend, aber auch fragend an. 

Legolas lächelte und schaute zu Aragorn, der ihnen mit vor Verlangen dunklen Augen zusah.   
„Er weiß Bescheid und ich habe ihn nicht ohne Grund mit hergebracht. Sind wir dir willkommen?“

Thranduil fühlte Hitze in seine Lenden schießen. Seit Legolas ihn nach dem Kampf am Erebor verlassen hatte, hatte er nur selten das Lager mit anderen geteilt, denn keiner konnte ihm mit der gleichen Leidenschaft begegnen wie sein Sohn und es hatte ihn stets unruhig und unbefriedigt zurückgelassen. Ihn nun wieder so überraschend bei sich zu haben, hatte sein Verlangen nach ihm deshalb noch mehr ansteigen lassen, als es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Langsam schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Sein Umhang, den er nach wie vor beinahe ständig trug, schloss sich vor seinem Leib und verbarg seine Erregung. Aragorn musste dennoch etwa gesehen haben, denn er leckte sich über die Unterlippe. 

Die grauen Augen blickten ihm mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Verlangen entgegen, als Thranduil zu ihm ging. Er war noch nicht bei ihm, das stand Aragorn ebenfalls auf. Er war genauso groß wie Legolas und damit eine Handspanne kleiner als er selbst. 

Thranduil neigte sich leicht zu ihm und eine Hand in seinen Nacken legend, küsste er ihn. 

Aragorn keuchte leicht überrumpelt auf, öffnete dann aber den Mund und schon bald zog ihn Thranduil enger an sich, als sich ihre Zungen ein durchaus ebenbürtiges Duell lieferten.   
Er hörte Legolas neben ihnen leise Lachen und löste den Kuss. 

Aragorns blinzelte und seine Lippen waren gerötet. Er hatte die Hände um Thranduils Oberarme gelegt und fuhr nun zu dessen Wangen, um ihn erneut zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, was Thranduil gerne geschehen ließ. 

Hinter sich fühlte er Legolas, der die Hände um seine Taille legte und sich an ihn schmiegte. 

Thranduil stöhnte leise auf. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst, den vertrauten Duft zu atmen und den sehnigen Körper zu fühlen. Legolas Hände glitten über seinen Brustkorb und lösten mit geübtem Griff die Brosche, die den Umhang verschloss. Die Tunika folgte gleich darauf und die Verschlüsse der Beinlinge aufnestelnd schob er eine Hand hinein um seine Hitze zu ergreifen und sanft zu reiben.

Thranduil ließ von Aragorn ab und lehnte sich mit einem Keuchen gegen Legolas, der ihn mit seinem freien Arm fest umfangen hielt. Zwei weitere Hände fuhren über seine Arme und den Oberkörper, erkundeten sanft und neugierig die ihnen unbekannte Haut. 

Seine Augen schlossen sich und er ließ sich in die Empfindungen fallen. Lippen schlossen sich um eine Ohrspitze und saugten daran, während ein zweites Lippenpaar sich um eine der empfindsamen Brustwarzen schloss und ebenmäßige Zähne leicht hineinbissen. 

Thranduil sog scharf die Luft ein und erschauerte. Seine Augen flogen auf und er befreite sich aus der Umarmung der beiden Männer. Ohne auf sie zu achten, ging er ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, wo er sich mit schnellen Bewegungen seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigte und sich dann auf das Bett fallen ließ.


	6. Ménage à trois?

Aragorn brauchte einen Moment, bevor er wieder klar denken konnte. Der Kuss des Elbenkönigs hatte ihn trunken vor Lust gemacht. Er roch wie der Wald, in dem er lebte, nach Holz und Kiefern, aber er schmeckte süß und herb zugleich… Honig und Harz kamen Aragorn in den Sinn, als er nach einem Vergleich suchte. Es war anders als Legolas, dessen Kuss so schmeckte wie er roch: nach Gras und Kräutern. 

Und wenn Aragorn gedacht hatte, dass ihn Legolas Lippen und Zunge in den Wahnsinn trieben, dann hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das nennen sollte, was Thranduil in ihm auslöste. Seine Knie hielten kaum sein Körpergewicht und seine Hände zitterten, als er versuchte in fliegender Hast seine Kleidung abzulegen. 

Legolas, der eindeutig schneller war als er, trat zu ihm und küsste ihn. Er lachte leise und konnte wohl deutlich spüren, wie erregt Aragorn war. „Mein Vater ist berauschend wie starker Wein, nicht wahr?“, raunte er leise und Aragorn konnte nur wortlos nicken. 

Er war froh als ihm die geschickten Finger Legolas halfen, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Dann folgte er ihm in den angrenzenden Raum hinüber.   
Ein großes Bett, mit einem von reich mit Schnitzereien verzierten Pfosten getragenen Betthimmel und schweren Vorhängen, dominierte den Raum. An einer Wand dahinter gaben große Fenster den Blick auf den nun nächtlichen Wald frei, aber mehr nahm Aragorn nicht wahr. Sein Blick wurde von dem im Bett liegenden Elben angezogen.

Ein Teil der Vorhänge des Betthimmels waren zugezogen und so konnte er den auf sie wartenden Mann nur zum Teil sehen. Thranduil lag lang ausgestreckt auf einer mit dunkler Seide bespannten Matratze und mehrere Decken und Kissen in verschiedenen blauen und grauen Farbtönen lagen um ihn herum verteilt. Er hatte einen Arm über seinem Kopf abgelegt und eine Decke halb über seinen Leib gezogen, so dass nur sein Oberkörper und ein Bein frei waren. Sein Haar lag um ihn gebreitet auf den Kissen   
Seine helle, milchweiße Haut und das weißblonde Haar hoben sich beinahe leuchtend davon ab. 

Legolas zögerte nicht, sondern glitt zu ihm auf das Bett und legte sich so neben ihm, dass die Aragorn zugewandte Seite des Bettes frei blieb. Thranduil sah ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern an und als Aragorn zögerte, hob er langsam den Arm und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er hatte die schweren Ringe und den Stirnreif abgelegt und so völlig ohne allen Schmuck wirkte er zart und zerbrechlich, obgleich er den muskulösen und durchtrainierten Körper eines Schwertkämpfers hatte. 

Aragorns Mund wurde trocken und sein Atem stockte, als Thranduils Augen sich plötzlich schlossen und er den Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in den Nacken warf. Er bäumte sich auf und Aragorn sah, dass Legolas Lippen über den Körper seines Vaters glitten und sich seinen Lenden näherten. Noch bedeckte das Tuch ihn dort, aber noch während Aragorn zusah, schob Legolas es zur Seite und sein Mund schloss sich zart um das Gemächt des Elbenkönigs. 

Thranduils Atem ging in kurzen, keuchenden Stößen und seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken, während er sich seinem Sohn entgegenwölbte.   
Legolas blickte hoch, ohne sein Tun zu unterbrechen und zog Aragorn allein mit seinen Augen näher. 

Nicht länger zögernd kniete sich Aragorn auf das Bett und beugte sich seinerseits über den in seiner Lust bebenden Elben. Seine dunklen Locken fielen über seine Schulter und strichen über die klar definierten Muskeln des Brustkorbes vor ihm. Er wusste sein Haar war rauer als das eines Elben und er lächelte, als Thranduil bei der zarten Berührung die Lider aufschlug und ihn mit von Begehren verhangenen Augen ansah. 

Dann zog ihn Thranduil auf sich und küsste ihn erneut. Sein Glied wurde an eine schlanke Hüfte gepresst und neben sich fühlte er die weiche Berührung von Legolas Haaren, der sich wieder allein auf sein Tun konzentrierte. 

Aragorn konnte den kraftvollen, geschmeidigen Leib unter sich fühlen. Der Kuss berauschte ihn erneut und er stöhnte, als schlanke aber kräftige Hände seinen Hüften packten und Thranduil ihn fest an sich presste. Sein Becken bewegte sich, wohl um Legolas entgegen zu kommen, doch auch um sich an ihm zu reiben. 

Eine Hand glitt zwischen seine Gesäßhälften und strich erstaunlich zart über seinen verborgenen Eingang. Aragorn presste sich unwillkürlich dagegen und warf den Kopf zurück. Einer Eingebung folgend hatte er sich nach dem Bad in den Grotten heimlich mit etwas Öl vorbereitet, das er immer bei sich trug seit er Legolas Liebhaber geworden war. Nun war er froh über diese Voraussicht, auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es Thranduil sein würde, der ihn dort berührte. 

„Nimm ihn“, hörte er Thranduils vor Lust dunkle Stimme raunen und Legolas stöhnte auf. 

Aragorn, der kaum begriff was vor sich ging, ließ es sich gefallen, dass Thranduil ihn auf sich zog, während sein eigenes Glied neben dem des Elbenkönigs zwischen ihren Bäuchen eingeklemmt wurde. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn den Kopf wenden und Hitze strömte in seine Lenden. Legolas kniete dort und rieb seinen harten Schaft mit einer schimmernden Flüssigkeit ein, von der ein aromatischer und anregender Duft aufstieg. Dann fühlte er, wie erst ein, dann zwei Finger ihn behutsam dehnten. Weich und bereit drängte er sich der vertrauten Hand entgegen, zu erregt um sich Gedanken über die Größe Legolas zu machen, an die er sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte. 

Thranduil hatte sich bis jetzt ruhig verhalten, doch nun zog er seinen Kopf erneut zu einem Kuss zu sich und stieß seine Zunge im gleichen Moment in den Mund des Menschen, in dem Legolas sich in ihn schob. 

Aragorn schrie, als ihn purer Genuss überschwemmte und seine Sinne ihm zu schwinden drohten.   
Thranduil wölbte sich ihm gleichfalls stöhnend entgegen und hielt ihn an den Hüften fest, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte.   
Legolas verharrte einen Moment, dann begann er mit langen und erstaunlich ruhigen Stößen in ihn zu dringen und schob ihn dabei gleichzeitig gegen Thranduil. Ihre harten Glieder rieben aneinander und schon bald machten Schweiß und die ersten Tropfen ihres Samens die Reibung einfacher. 

Aragorn keuchte und konnte nur fühlen. Sein Körper wurde von Empfindungen überschwemmt, die ihm bis dahin vollkommen unbekannt waren. Die beiden sehnigen, geschmeidigen Körper, die ihn in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, trieben ihn unaufhaltsam der Erlösung entgegen und er wimmerte vor Lust. Wieder und wieder küsste Thranduil ihn und er fühlte, wie sich Legolas gegen ihn lehnte und von seiner eigenen Lust getrieben beinahe zu fest in seine Schulter biss. 

Der kurze Schmerz war alles, was er noch brauchte. Er schrie und um ihn herum explodierte seine Welt.   
Kaum bei Sinnen fühlte er, wie sich Thranduil fest an ihn presste und Legolas nun schneller und härter in ihn stieß. Dann ergoss sich heißer Samen über sein vom eigenen Höhepunkt noch überempfindliches Glied und Legolas stieß ein letztes Mal hart in ihn, bevor auch er sich seiner Ekstase ergab. 

<<< >>>

Legolas glitt vorsichtig aus dem vollkommen erschöpften Menschen und half Thranduil ihn neben sich zu legen. Aragorn wimmerte und sein Körper bebte noch immer. Seine Lippen waren von Thranduils Küssen geschwollen und sein Leib war nass von Samen und Schweiß. 

Thranduil lag mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm und auch er rang nach Atem. Er glühte förmlich und Legolas beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

„Gil melin, Ada “, wisperte er leise und drückte den Kopf gegen Thranduils Hals, der ihn mit einer Hand dort festhielt. 

„Ion nin “, wisperte Thranduil und vergrub seine Hände in den weichen Haaren.

Legolas lächelte und nahm einige der Tücher, die auf einem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett bereitlagen. Er tauchte sie in eine Schale mit warmem Wasser und reinigte zuerst sich, dann seinen Vater und zuletzt Aragorn, der in einen erschöpften Schlaf gefallen war.   
Schließlich legte er sich zwischen den Menschen und Thranduil und zog eine leichte Decke über sie alle. 

Thranduil schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille. Legolas lauschte den stetig ruhiger und tiefer werdenden Atemzügen seines Vaters und genoss die Schwere des Armes, die ihm verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war.   
Legolas strich seinem menschlichen Liebhaber eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und fragte sich, ob dieser damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Vater sofort auf den eher zögernden Vorschlag seines Sohnes eingehen würde.   
Sie waren zu genau diesem Zweck hergekommen und auch wenn Aragorn es bezweifelt hatte, dass er im Bett des Elbenkönigs willkommen sein würde, war er doch neugierig und mutig genug gewesen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. 

Nun regte er sich langsam und blinzelnd öffneten sich seine Augen. Legolas sah, wie er sich etwas verwirrt umsah, als er sich in einem ihm fremden Bett wiederfand, sich dann aber entspannte und ihm den Kopf zuwandte. Aragorn lächelte und hob eine Hand, um sanft über Legolas Wange zu streichen.   
„Deine Leidenschaft allein ist schon beinahe mehr als genug für mich, aber ihr beide zusammen seid…“ Er grinste vielsagend.

„Er ist wunderbar in seiner Leidenschaft“, wisperte Legolas. 

Aragorn stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und spähte über Legolas hinweg. Thranduil schlief tief und seine Züge waren weich und entspannt. Die hellen Strähnen seines Haares lagen teilweise wirr, teilweise noch immer erstaunlich glatt auf den Kissen. Seine leicht geöffneten Lippen waren noch etwas geschwollen und Aragorn konnte den Schimmer ebenmäßiger weißer Zähne erkennen. 

„Du hast Recht, er ist wirklich wunderschön“, raunte Aragorn und beugte sich über Legolas um ihn zart zu küssen. 

Legolas seufzte wohlig und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann lief ein Beben durch seinen Körper und er drängte sich an ihn, doch nicht weil er erregt war, erkannte Aragorn und wunderte sich, was mit seinem Freund los war. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er vermutet er suchte Schutz bei ihm. 

„Sscht…. was ist, mellon nín?“, fragte er leise und strich über den seidigen Haarschopf. Legolas antwortete nicht, aber blieb wo er war und Aragorn hielt ihn, bis der erste Schimmer des beginnenden Morgens den Raum zu erhellen begann. Er wusste, dass Legolas nicht geschlafen hatte, ebenso wenig wie er. 

Da Legolas seinen Kopf an seinem Hals verborgen hatte, hatte Aragorn Thranduil während der Nacht gut sehen können. Hatte der Elbenkönig zunächst ruhig geschlafen, so waren bald Schatten über die männlichen und gleichzeitig zarten Züge gehuscht. Er hatte sich unruhig bewegt, war dabei aber völlig lautlos geblieben, auch wenn sich sein Gesicht mehrmals wie zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt hatte. Er war aber nicht aufgewacht und die Alpträume, wenn es denn welche gewesen waren, waren so schnell vergangen wie sie gekommen waren. 

Aragorn wusste nicht so recht, was er von all dem halten sollte, aber er spürte, dass hier einiges nicht so war, wie es den Anschein erweckte. 

Legolas löste sich schließlich von ihm und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm… gehen wir in meine Gemächer“, bat er ihn leise.   
Dort angekommen wuschen sie sich und kleideten sich an, um sich dann im Speisesaal das Frühstück schmecken zu lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil melin, Ada - Ich liebe dich, Vater.  
>  Ion nín – mein Sohn


	7. Ernüchterung

Aragorn lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Wände waren mit kunstvollen Reliefs, Wandteppichen und an Ranken erinnernde Kandelaber verziert. Auch wenn der Raum vollkommen ohne Fenster war, so war es doch nicht düster und an verschiedenen Stellen sorgten Sonnenstrahlen für angenehme Helligkeit. 

„Wie kommt das Licht herein?“, fragte er Legolas, da er sich das nicht erklären konnte. Wenn er nicht vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte, so waren sie hier weit von der Oberfläche entfernt und eher im unteren Teil der Hallen, die im Grund nichts waren als ein riesiges, verzweigtes und nachträglich erweitertes Höhlensystem. 

Legolas nippte an einem Becher mit heißem Kräutertee. „Das Licht wird über Lichtschächte und Spiegel hereingeleitet. Viele, die es sehen und denen auffällt, wie tief wir im Berg sind, sind verblüfft. Ich zeige dir später gerne noch mehr vom Palast und vor allem die Gärten.“

„Es gibt Gärten hier? In den Höhlen?“

Legolas lachte hell auf. „Aragorn! Es leben Elben hier. Natürlich gibt es Gärten.“ 

Aragorn schmunzelte. Er war selbst unter Elben aufgewachsen und wusste um deren Vorliebe für die Natur. Deshalb war ihm klar gewesen, dass gerade hier, in einer für Elben eher ungewöhnlichen Umwelt, versucht worden war das eigentliche Lebensumfeld wenigstens in kleinen Teilen herzustellen. Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen hatte allerdings den beabsichtigten Effekt gehabt: Legolas seltsam bedrückte Stimmung, die ihn seit der vergangenen Nacht nicht verlassen hatte, war nun verschwunden. 

Der Prinz erhob sich. „Komm… wir müssen nicht auf meinen Vater warten. Er isst meist in seinen Räumen und begibt sich von dort direkt zu seinen Beratern oder was sonst an Aufgaben ansteht.“

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, die Hallen zu erkunden und Aragorn war tief beeindruckt. Wenn man das Dämmerlicht ignorierte, das beinahe überall herrschte, konnte man meinen man befände sich in einem Wald. Überall waren Säulen, Wege, Treppen und Stege so angelegt worden, dass sie wie natürlich gewachsen wirkten. Mosaike, Gemälde und Wandteppiche mit Szenen des Waldes verstärkten den Eindruck noch. 

Wie erwartet bekamen sie Thranduil nicht zu Gesicht und nahmen auch die anderen Mahlzeiten des Tages nur zu zweit ein. Es schien nicht ungewöhnlich zu sein. Nun schlenderten sie Seite an Seite durch einen der zwar kleinen, aber so kunstvoll mit verschlungenen Wegen, Gebüsch und Bäumen angelegten Gärten, dass man sich in einem viel größeren Garten wähnte.   
„Früher habe ich oft an den Besprechungen teilgenommen oder an Banketten, die im Grunde auch nichts anderes waren als getarnte Verhandlungen. Es war langweilig“, vertraute ihm Legolas an und Aragorn schmunzelte.   
„Deine Aufgaben als Fürst dürften sich von denen deines Vaters nicht sehr unterscheiden, sobald du dein eigenes Reich führst“, gab er zu bedenken. 

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Grunde nicht und doch wird es anders sein. Es sind meine Entscheidungen, die ich treffen werde und nicht die meines Vaters, die ich unterstützten muss.“

„Du bist mit seiner Art, das Reich zu führen nicht einverstanden?“

„Im Grunde schon, aber es gab auch Differenzen. Er lässt aber nur schwer mit sich diskutieren und so war es oft frustrierend für mich.“ Legolas blieb stehen. Er drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und ließ den Blick über den Garten schweifen. Aragorn, der ihn verwundert beobachtete vermutete aber eher, dass er die ganzen Hallen, vielleicht sogar das ganze Waldlandreich mit seinem Blick erfasste. 

„Es sind nur wenige Jahre, dass ich fort gegangen bin und doch ist es, als gehöre ich nicht mehr hier her“, sagte er leise. Es klang nicht traurig, sondern eher erstaunt, als wäre ihm dies gerade eben erst bewusst geworden.

„Du hast bald dein eigenes Reich, wirst selbst Fürst über ein großes Gebiet sein.“ 

„Ja, das werde ich und ich sehe dem mit Freuden entgegen. Aber ich habe ihn auch vermisst und…“ Die Stimme verklang und ein beinahe ratloser Blick lag in den blauen Augen. 

„Und nun ist es nicht so, wie du es erwartet hattest?“, vermutete Aragorn. 

Legolas atmete tief durch. „So seltsam es klingt, aber du hast Recht.“

<<< >>>

Während der nächsten Tage zeigte Legolas seinem menschlichen Freund den Wald und führte ihn zu Orten, die er alleine niemals gefunden hätte. Aragorn versuchte sich auch darin, in den Bäumen zu laufen, wie Legolas und obgleich er es als Kind gelernt hatte, war er nun zu schwer und ungelenk geworden. Es endete damit, dass beide von den Ästen einer Buche abrutschten, in eine Schneewehe fielen und sich vor Lachen ausschütteten. Legolas Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen und er warf sich auf Aragorn, um ihn mit Schnee einzureiben. 

„Oh… warte, du!“, Aragorn keuchte, als eine Handvoll Schnee den Weg in seinen Kragen fand und rächte sich, indem er etwas von der weißen Pracht unter Legolas Tunika schob. Der Elb quietschte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden.   
Sie stolperten beide und rollten einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, an dessen Ende sie in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen zum Halten kamen 

Legolas lag auf Aragorn und grinste breit, doch je länger in das Gesicht des Menschen sah, desto mehr wurde seine übermütige Freude durch ein anderes Gefühl ersetzt. 

Aragorn sah den Hunger in den blauen Augen anwachsen und fühlte, wie sich Legolas Erektion gegen ihn zu drängen begann. Er schob seine kalten und vom Schnee nassen Hände unter die Tunika und manövrierte sie solange zwischen die Stofflagen, bis er die warme Haut des Elben berühren konnte. 

Legolas stöhnte auf und senkte den Kopf. Sein Kuss war hart und fordernd und Aragorn kam ihm mit dem gleichen Verlangen entgegen. Seit jener Nacht im Bett des Elbenkönigs hatten sie sich nicht mehr geliebt und da sie auch in unterschiedlichen Gemächern untergebracht waren, auch die Nächte getrennt voneinander verbracht.   
Nun erwachte die Leidenschaft in ihnen. Ohne einen Gedanken an den Schnee oder die kalte Winterluft zu verschwenden, nestelte Aragorn die Beinlinge des Elben auf und schob sie über dessen Gesäß. Legolas kniete sich auf Händen und Knien gestützt bebend vor ihn und wandte den Kopf um dem Menschen unter halbgesenkten Lidern zu beobachten, wie dieser sich mit etwas Öl einrieb.   
„Warte nicht“, raunte Legolas. „Ich bin bereit für dich.“

Aragorn, dessen Blut in den Adern rauschte, registrierte die Worte kaum oder doch so weit, dass er keine Zeit damit verschwendete den engen Muskelring zu dehnen. Er ergriff sein Gemächt und drängte die Kuppe gegen Legolas. Der Elb stemmte sich gegen ihn und nahm ihn mit einem kehligen Stöhnen in sich auf. 

Hitze umfing Aragorn und die Erkenntnis, dass Legolas bereits gedehnt und die zarte Haut in seinem Inneren von Öl benetzt war. Er stockte kurz, vergaß sein Erstaunen aber, als Legolas seine Muskeln eng um ihn herum anspannte. 

Aragorn stöhnte und begann sich mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen in ihn zu drängen. Er wusste, Legolas mochte es auf diese Weise und so dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der Elb seinen Oberkörper in den Schnee sinken ließ. „Bitte“, flehte er und kam ihm mit seinem Becken bei jedem Stoß entgegen. 

Aragorn strich ihm über die bloße Haut und schob seine Hände soweit es möglich war unter den Stoff der Tunika, um ihn zu liebkosen. Legolas wimmerte und wand sich vor ihm. Seine Lust gierig, wie Aragorn es kannte, aber auch etwas anderes schwang in den Lauten mit, die er ausstieß. 

Wieder und wieder glitt Aragorn über die kleine Wölbung im Inneren des Prinzen, was diesen immer mehr in die Ekstase trieb. Nun hielt auch Aragorn sich nicht länger zurück und bewegte sich mit schnellen, harten Stößen in ihn. Legolas wimmerte und wand sich vor ihm und dann schrie er auf, als er die Erfüllung erreichte. Aragorn, von ihm mitgerissen, folgte ihm sogleich. 

<<< >>>

Legolas sackte in den Schnee, als Aragorn aus ihm glitt. Er spürte, wie ihn sein Freund so gut es ging säuberte und ihm dann die Beinlinge wieder nach oben zog, so dass er nicht der kalten Luft ausgesetzt war. Er fühlte sich seltsam. 

Die Nacht hatte er bei seinem Vater verbracht und erst in den Morgenstunden hatten sie voneinander ablassen können. Aber selbst dann waren sie zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um schlafen zu können. Und auch wenn sie beide wund gewesen waren und ihre Körper so überreizt, dass sie sie kaum die Decke über sich hatten legen können, so war doch eine Unruhe in Legolas zurückgeblieben.   
Sein Körper war befriedigt und gesättigt gewesen von dem Liebesspiel und doch hatte etwas gefehlt. 

Beim ersten Morgenlicht war er in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt und hatte sich gewaschen, bis seine Haut rot gewesen war von der Heftigkeit, mit der er immer und immer wieder mit dem nassen Tuch darüber gerieben hatte. Im Speisesaal hatte er dann auf Aragorn gewartet, der nur wenig später erschienen war und erst sobald der Freund bei ihm war, hatte sich Legolas besser gefühlt.

Als sie dann zu dem Ausflug in den Wald aufbrachen, war seine gute Laune zurückgekehrt und, so musste er zugeben, es hatte Spaß gemacht wie Elblinge durch die Bäume und den Schnee zu tollen. Dass sein Verlangen davon geweckt wurde, hatte ihn einerseits erstaunt, aber auch gleichzeitig kaum gewundert. Es war nur kurz und heftig gewesen und dennoch fühlte er sich nach diesen wenigen Momenten der Leidenschaft ruhiger und erfüllter, als nach der ganzen vorherigen Nacht. 

Legolas verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Armen, als ihn ein Schauer überlief. Er verstand nicht, warum er so fühlte.   
Aragorn zog ihn in seinen Arm, als er sich ebenfalls wieder angezogen hatte. Er sagte nichts und Legolas war ihm dankbar dafür.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls Euer Kopfkino ein wenig Unterstützung braucht: Ein wunderbares Bild von LadyLadyK: Royal Workout http://ladyladyk.deviantart.com/art/Royal-workout-599291081  
> Ich bewundere jeden, der solche Kunstwerke schaffen kann, sei es mit Stiften oder einem Programm.

Die Tage vergingen und wurden zu Wochen. Der Schnee lag inzwischen so tief, dass selbst dort wo die Bäume so dicht standen, dass die Baumkronen das meiste davon abfingen, kaum noch ein Durchkommen war. Die Elben verließen die Hallen des Königs nur, wenn es nicht anders ging und suchten dort, die Zeit zu vertreiben. Auch Legolas und Aragorn blieb nichts anderes übrig. Selbst Thranduil, der bis jetzt nur wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, leistete ihnen nun Gesellschaft.   
So fanden sie sich eines Nachmittags in einem Saal wieder, der den Offizieren der Garde als Trainingsraum diente, wenn sie das etwas von den Hallen entfernt gelegene Übungsgelände nicht nutzen konnten.

Legolas und Aragorn waren heruntergekommen, um miteinander im Schwertkampf zu trainieren und fanden Thranduil bereits dort vor. Er stand, barfuß und nur mit eng anliegenden Beinlingen bekleidet, in der Mitte der weitläufigen Halle und ließ seine beiden Schwerter durch die Luft wirbeln. Er führte sie eng am Körper, eines nach vorne, eines nach hinten gerichtet und Aragorn blieb fasziniert stehen. 

Einzelne helle Lichtstrahlen fielen in den Raum und leuchteten ihn dennoch so gut aus, dass es kaum wirklich dunkle Winkel gab. Gleichzeitig wurde der helle Körper des Elbenkönigs davon beinahe zum Leuchten gebracht. Sein Haar wirbelte um ihn herum. Er trug weder Krone noch Stirnreif und so fielen ihm immer wieder lange Strähnen ins Gesicht, was er jedoch ignorierte. Er musste schon eine ganze Weile im Raum sein, denn ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Haut und ließ seinen ihm so eigenen Duft stärker werden. 

Dann schien er sich der beiden Neuankömmlinge bewusst zu werden und ließ die Schwerter sinken. „Legolas, Aragorn“, begrüßte er sie mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes. Sein Blick glitt aufreizend langsam über seinen Sohn, bevor er sich dem Menschen zuwandte. 

Aragorn spürte, wie Verlangen in ihm entstand, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig vom Anblick des Königs völlig unbeeindruckt. Er begriff nicht, warum er so merkwürdig reagiert und beschloss, es fürs erste zu ignorieren. 

„Du übst allein?“, fragte Legolas und nahm seine beiden Langmesser zur Hand. Seine Waffe war der Bogen und er griff nur selten zur Klinge und wenn, dann nicht zum Schwert, wenn er die Wahl hatte. Aragorn hingegen hatte sein Schwert bei sich… nicht Andúril, sondern ein gewöhnliches, aber ebenso gut ausgewogenes. 

„Bevor du kamst, waren noch einige Mitglieder der Garde hier“, gab Thranduil ruhig zurück. Er wirbelte die Schwerter im Handgelenk herum und trat zu einer Bank, auf der die Scheiden lagen. Dort blieb er stehen und drehte sich dann mit einem Ruck zu ihnen herum. Sein Haar tanzte um ihn durch die Bewegung und schimmerte hell auf, als einer der Lichtstrahlen darauf fiel. 

„Willst du dich mit mir messen?“, forderte er Legolas heraus und hob das Kinn etwas an. Sein Blick war kühl und er bewegte die Spitze jener Klinge, die nach vorne gerichtet war, in kleinen Kreisen, während er langsam auf Legolas zuging.   
Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und Aragorn kam nicht umhin, die Grazie des Elbenkönigs zu würdigen. 

Legolas stand ihm darin in nichts nach, doch im Gegensatz zum Prinzen, der sich dessen zwar bewusst war, es aber nicht einsetzte, verwendete Thranduil seinen Körper und seine Ausstrahlung wie eine Waffe. _Gefahr_ umgab ihn, wie ein Mantel. Gleichzeitig wirkte er so sinnlich und zerbrechlich, dass es schwer war, ihn einzuschätzen. Es war eine Mischung, die nur sehr wenigen Elben anhaftete. Die meisten zeichneten sich durch vornehme, manchmal auch überhebliche Zurückhaltung aus. Nicht so Thranduil.

Mit einem raschen Ausfallschritt griff er ohne Vorwarnung an. Legolas, der seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, pariert die auf ihn zustoßende Klinge geschickt, drehte sich davon weg und griff gleichzeitig mit seinem zweiten Langmesser an. Er war im Nachteil, da seine Klingen deutlich kürzer waren, was er aber durch mehr Wendigkeit und einen anderen Kampfstil ausglich. 

Thranduil behielt die Klingen stets nah am Körper und bewegte sich in fließenden, kraftvollen Drehungen oder mit schnellen Schritten. Legolas war flink wie ein Schmetterling und umtanzte den Elbenkönig beinahe verspielt. Seine Langmesser bewegten sich so schnell, dass Aragorn manchmal nur ein Blitzen sah. 

Dann sah er Blut auf der Schulter Thranduils und begriff, dass dies kein Spiel war. Wann war ein echter Kampf darauf geworden? Er wollte eingreifen, aber die Elben bewegten sich so schnell umeinander, dass er sie nur daran auseinander halten konnte, dass Legolas voll bekleidet und Thranduils Oberkörper nackt war. 

Legolas zischte vor Schmerz und wich zurück. „Was soll das?“, herrschte er seinen Vater an und sah für einen Moment beinahe ungläubig auf den langen Schnitt, der sich durch seine Tunika zog. Blut färbte den Rand des Stoffes rot, dort wo die Klinge die Haut aufgeritzt hatte.

In Thranduils Augen blitzte es. „Du bist wütend auf mich, doch weißt selbst nicht warum. Nun hast du die Gelegenheit es herauszulassen“, hielt er ihm mit überheblicher Ruhe entgegen. „Warum beklagst du dich also über zerschnittenen Stoff?“

Legolas Augen verengten sich und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Dann griff er an. 

Aragorns Augen weiteten sich, als nun tatsächlich ein Kampf entbrannte, der darauf abzielte den anderen zu verletzen. Beide waren großartige Kämpfer, die sich durchaus ebenbürtig waren. Aber dies ging zu weit. 

Als sie kurz auseinanderwichen, ging er dazwischen. „Das genügt“, donnerte er und hieb Thranduil mit seinem Schwert dessen nach vorne gerichtete Klinge aus der Hand um in der gleichen Bewegung auch eines der Langmesser Legolas zu Boden zu schicken. 

Beide Elben verharrten reglos und starrten ihn wütend an. „WAS?“ brüllte Aragorn. „Wollt Ihr euch gegenseitig umbringen? Es reicht, sage ich!“

Thranduil knurrte und Wut blitzte in den eisblauen Augen auf. „Du wagst es, dich einzumischen?“, fragte er gefährlich leise und ging langsam auf Aragorn zu, während er sein noch verbliebenes Schwert in die andere Hand nahm. 

„Was willst du tun? Mich töten?“, gab Aragorn unbeeindruckt zurück. Er hörte, dass Legolas hinter ihm schwer atmete und langsam zurückwich. 

Thranduil war vor Aragorn stehen geblieben. Sein Blick bohrte sich in die grauen Augen des Menschen. Dann wich er mit einigen schnellen, beinahe schwerelos anmutenden Schritten zurück. Er hob sein Schwert zum Gruß und neigte in einer sparsamen Geste den Kopf. Sein Blick streifte Legolas nur und gleichgültig wandte er sich ab, um nach der Schwertscheide zu greifen und sein Schwert hineinzuschieben. 

Aragorn bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Legolas an ihm vorbeirannte. Er stürmte auf seinen Vater zu und riss ihn an der Schulter herum. „Was soll das?“, herrschte er ihn an.   
„Was willst du von mir?“

Thranduil verharrte reglos und sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf Legolas herab. Sein Blick war eisig. „Was willst _du_ von _]mir_?“, gab er langsam zurück, der Ton kalt und distanziert. 

Für einige Atemzüge starrten sich beide Elben reglos an, dann fiel Legolas verbliebenes Langmesser mit einem hellen Klirren zu Boden. Seine Hand fuhr in den Nacken des Elbenkönigs und zog ihn mit überraschender Kraft zu sich. Legolas presste seinen Mund auf den seines Vaters und küsste ihn hart und fordernd.   
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, drängte er ihn mit seinem Körper zurück, bis Thranduil mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. 

Aragorn beobachtete die beiden Elben verblüfft und gleichzeitig besorgt. Es gefiel ihm immer weniger, was er zwischen den beiden wahrnahm, aber sich _jetzt_ einzumischen wäre wohl wirklich nicht klug, entschied er.   
Leise zog er sich zurück, während Legolas seine Beinlinge öffnete und Thranduil ebenfalls entblößte. 

Thranduil wehrte sich nicht länger gegen den Kuss, sondern zerrte die teilweise vom Kampf zerschnittene Kleidung vom Körper seines Sohnes. Sie keuchten und drängten sich aneinander und es war klar, dass beide in ihrem Verlangen gefangen waren und nicht mehr realisierten, wo sie waren. 

Jeden Moment konnte einer der Gardeoffiziere oder ein anderer Elbenkrieger hereinkommen und sie sehen. Die beiden Elben und ihr von Lust geleitetes Tun ignorierend, eilte Aragorn zur Tür und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sich von innen verriegeln ließ. Er legte den schweren Riegel vor und suchte prüfend mit den Augen die anderen Wände ab, konnte aber keine weitere Tür entdecken. 

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Legolas, der seinen Vater noch immer gegen die Wand gedrückt festhielt und ihn nun ohne jede Vorbereitung oder Behutsamkeit nahm. Thranduil stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, aber er versuchte nicht, sich aus dem Griff zu winden. Legolas war so voller Zorn auf ihn, dass er keine Rücksicht mehr nahm. Hart und schnell stieß er in ihn, den Kopf zurückgeworfen. Mit einer Hand hielt er Thranduils Haar fest, so dass dieser nicht ausweichen konnte, als er ihn erneut küsste.

Übelkeit quoll in Aragorn empor und er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte gewusst, dass unter der ruhigen und besonnenen Oberfläche von Legolas Wesen Leidenschaft und Temperament schlummerten, aber dass er derart grausam und ungezügelt sein konnte, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er sah, dass Thranduil nach hinten griff, Legolas noch näher an sich zog und sich ihm entgegendrängte. „Ion nín“, hörte er ihn wispern und sah zu, wie Thranduil den Kopf nach hinten warf und sich mit harten Krämpfen ergoss. Legolas folgte ihm nur wenige Augenblicke später. 

Er löste sich von seinem Vater und dieser drehte sich um. Er zog seinen Sohn an sich und küsste ihn sanft, beinahe zärtlich, während er ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Thranduils eigenes Haar hing ihm wirr halb über das Gesicht und Aragorn fühlte sich an eine wilde, ungezähmte Kreatur erinnert. 

Dies dort war nicht Legolas, begriff er… aber es war auch nicht Thranduil. Was dort vor seinen Augen geschehen war, war so falsch, dass es nicht real sein konnte und doch hatte er es gesehen… konnte nun auch sehen, wie eine helle, cremige Flüssigkeit an Thranduils Beinen hinabrann und sich mit seinem eigenen Samen vermischte. 

Wortlos entriegelte er die Tür und floh.


	9. Von Narren und Königen

Während der nächsten beiden Tage bekam er weder Legolas noch Thranduil zu Gesicht und von Sorge getrieben, suchte er den Prinzen schließlich am Mittag des zweiten Tages in dessen Gemächern auf. Das heißt er wollte es, doch ein Diener sagte ihm, dass Legolas mit der Garde in den Wald geritten war. 

Aragorn wusste, dass er sich in dem für jeden, der kein Elb war, unwegsamen Wald verirren würde und entschied sich dagegen, ihm zu folgen. Stattdessen ging er in die Bibliothek in der Hoffnung, sich genug auf ein Buch konzentrieren zu können, bis sein Freund zurückkehrte. 

Die Bibliothek war einer jener Räume in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs, der ihn neben den Gärten am meisten beeindruckt hatte. Die Wände waren vollständig von Bücherregalen bedeckt und jedes Mal, wenn er herkam, entdeckte er andere wertvolle und teilweise uralte Bücher und auch Schriftrollen. Viele der Werke, die Thranduil hier gesammelt hatte, waren wohl einzigartig in Mittelerde und er hatte nie eine reich ausgestattetere und umfangreichere Sammlung gesehen.

Ein Kamin und bequeme Sessel luden dazu ein, es sich gemütlich zu machen. Auf einem Tisch standen immer etwas Obst, Wasser und Wein bereit und Aragorn füllte einen Kelch mit dem schweren Dorwinion, den Thranduil bevorzugte. Der tiefrote Wein war vollmundig und fruchtig, dabei so hochprozentig, dass er, als er ihn zum ersten Mal probierte, schon nach einem Kelch dessen Wirkung spürte. Er fragte sich, wie Thranduil es aushielt, den Wein beinahe wie Wasser zu trinken. 

Aragorn stellte den Kelch auf einen kleinen Tisch neben einem der mit farbenprächtigem Brokat bezogenen Sessel und ging an den Regalen entlang auf der Suche nach einem Buch. Er fand schließlich einen Band mit alten Legenden über die nördlichen Völker Mittelerdes und machte es sich damit bequem. 

Eine Weile konnten ihn die Geschichten fesseln, dann ließ er das Buch in den Schoß sinken. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem zurück, was in der Trainingshalle geschehen war. Er hatte geglaubt, Legolas würde seinem Vater Gewalt antun und doch schien es eher so zu sein, als hätte Thranduil genau das provozieren wollen.   
Aragorn wusste inzwischen, dass Legolas viele der Nächte im Bett seines Vaters verbrachte und auch an jenem Tag, an dem sie sich im Schnee geliebt hatten, war er zuvor bei ihm gewesen. Es hatte nicht einmal allzu lange zurückliegen können, war ihm später aufgegangen und er merkte mehr und mehr, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. 

Er sorgte sich um Legolas. Der Prinz, sonst fröhlich und jederzeit zu Scherzen bereit, war ernst und still geworden und je länger sie hier waren, desto öfter traf Aragorn ihn grübelnd an. Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Legolas seinen Vater liebte… als Sohn und als Mann. Aber er fragte sich mehr und mehr, ob Thranduil tatsächlich das gleiche für ihn empfand, so wie Legolas behauptet hatte. 

Es war nicht so, dass die beiden nicht auch behutsam oder zärtlich miteinander umgingen. Auch dessen war er, erst vor einigen Tagen Zeuge geworden, als er beide unbeabsichtigt in einem der Gärten beim Liebesspiel beobachtet hatte. Auch hier hatte Legolas seinen Vater genommen und er später seinen Sohn, aber es war sinnlich, lustvoll und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Nichts davon hatte er in der brutalen und von Begierde geprägten Begegnung n der Trainingshalle gesehen. 

Legolas war danach ruhiger gewesen, als sie den Nachmittag über einem Spielbrett verbracht hatten und doch schien es Aragorn, als fehlte seinem Freund etwas. Doch was mochte das sein? 

Arwen kam ihm in den Sinn und die stille Zufriedenheit die ihn erfasste, wann immer er bei ihr war oder nur an sie dachte. Sie liebten einander und diese Liebe ging so tief und war so erfüllend, dass nichts anderes daneben Platz hatte… auch die Leidenschaft, die er für Legolas empfand nicht. 

War es das, was dem Prinzen fehlte? Die körperliche Lust und das Verlangen zu stillen hatte er Wege gefunden, aber was war mit dem Sehnen seiner Seele? War sein Vater ihm tatsächlich auf diese Weise verbunden? Aragorn bezweifelte es. 

Legolas mochte in den leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen einen Bruchteil dessen finden, was er suchte und vielleicht war er deshalb so gierig, so unersättlich. Weil er das nicht bekam, was er eigentlich brauchte? 

Nachdenklich nippte Aragorn an seinem Wein und starrte in die Flammen, die im Kamin brannten. Er registrierte erst, dass er nicht mehr allein war, als hinter ihm die Weinkaraffe auf den Tisch zurückgestellt wurde. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah den Elbenkönig hinter sich stehen. 

Thranduil trug seine Krone, die an miteinander verschlungene Zweige erinnerte. Sie umgab seinen Kopf in einem Halbkreis, lag am Haar eng an, um nach oben hin breiter zu werden. Sie bildete keinen geschlossenen Kreis, wie es für Kronen menschlicher Könige typisch war, sondern lief zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts in beinahe spitz zulaufenden ranken- und zweigenförmigen Ausläufern aus, die auf den Wangenknochen auflagen. Aragorn vermutete, dass sie so eng an seinem Kopf anlag, dass er sie wohl selbst bei einem Kampf nicht verlieren würde. 

Legolas hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Krone entsprechend der Jahreszeit mit anderen Symbolen des Waldes geschmückt wurde: Im Frühjahr waren es Blüten und zarte Blattranken, im Sommer Buchen- und Eichenlaub, im Herbst Beeren und rotes Laub. Jetzt im Winter funkelten kleine Diamanten Eiskristallen gleich in weißen Flechten, die in die Krone aus Mithril eingewoben worden waren. 

Sein Blick glitt tiefer und strich über den aus schwerer bleigrauer Seide gefertigten und mit weißem Samt gefütterten Umhang, der über eine enganliegende, langärmelige Tunika aus der gleichen Seide und schwarze Beinlinge fiel. Schwarze, kniehohe, lederne Stiefel, die aus blattförmigen Einzelteilen gefertigt waren und sich eng an seine Beine schmiegten, vervollständigten seine Kleidung.   
Sein weißgoldenes Haar fiel glatt und glänzend über den Rücken und die schweren Ringe schienen fast zu wuchtig für die schlanken Hände zu sein.

Thranduil hob in einem spöttischen Gruß seinen Kelch und trank einen großen Schluck.   
„Gefällt Euch, was Ihr seht?“, fragte er anzüglich. 

Aragorn hob eine Braue. „Durchaus“, gab er trocken zurück. „Es stimmt, was man über Euch sagt.“

„Was sollte das sein?“ Thranduil ließ sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in den Sessel neben Aragorn fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er klang beinahe gelangweilt, aber seine Augen blitzten wachsam. 

Aragorn nippte erneut an seinem Kelch. Er wusste immer weniger, was er von dem Mann halten sollte, über den er mehr Gerüchte als Wahrheiten kannte und der sich ihm immer wieder entzog. Die wenigen Male, da er Zeit mit ihm allein oder mit ihm und Legolas verbracht hatte, war Thranduil so sprunghaft und wechselhaft in seinem Verhalten und seinen Launen gewesen, dass Aragorn sich fragte, wer der echte Thranduil sein mochte und wie viele Masken er der Welt zeigte. 

Er hatte genug Erfahrungen gesammelt um zu wissen, dass das merkwürdig anmutende Verhalten des Elbenkönigs eine Ursache haben musste. Sein tief in ihm verwurzeltes Misstrauen mochte gut nachvollziehbare Gründe haben, das gestand Aragorn ihm zu. Aber er fand keine Erklärung dafür, warum er sich seinem Sohn so ablehnend gegenüber verhielt.   
Zuneigung, oder gar Liebe, sahen für Aragorn anders aus und doch schien Thranduil Legolas zu brauchen, lebte nur in seiner Gegenwart sichtlich auf. 

Aragorn schloss das Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte er sich gleichfalls in dem Sessel zurück. „Ihr kennt die Gerüchte. Ich werde sie Euch nicht wiederholen müssen.“

Thranduil lachte, aber es lag kein Humor darin. „Oh ja, ich weiß was man über mich sagt und es schert mich nicht.“ Sein Blick bohrte sich in Aragorn. „Warum seid Ihr hergekommen?“

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Neugierde? Ich wollte wissen, wer der Mann ist, der Legolas nicht loslässt. Ich bin sein Liebhaber und so wollte meinen Konkurrenten kennen lernen.“

Der Kopf des Elbenkönigs neigte sich zur Seite. „Ein durchaus berechtigter Grund. Und? Wurde Eure Neugierde gestillt?“

„Was glaubt Ihr?“ Aragorn dachte gar nicht daran, sich in die Ecke drängen zu lassen und er wollte diese Chance nutzen, mehr über diesen rätselhaften Mann zu erfahren. Thranduil war so vielschichtig wie die Jahresringe einer der uralten Bäume in seinem Reich, aber bei weitem nicht so einfach zu deuten, wie man das Alter des Baumes an seinen Ringen ablesen konnte. 

Thranduil nahm wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich und beugte sich langsam vor. Sein Blick fing den des Menschen ein. „Ihr fragt Euch, warum Legolas so wütend auf mich war, dass er mir Gewalt antun wollte.“

Aragorn versuchte seine Verblüffung zu verbergen. War er so leicht zu durchschauen?

Thranduil lehnte sich wieder zurück und schnaubte abfällig. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Mischt Euch nicht in Dinge ein, die Euch als Mensch verborgen sind. Was Legolas und mich verbindet, geht weit über das hinaus, was Ihr oder andere Eures Volkes begreifen können“, sagte er kalt. 

„Ist das so?“, schoss Aragorn zurück und stand auf. Er stellte seinen Kelch zur Seite, ging mit zwei Schritten zum Sessel des Elbenkönigs und beugte sich vor, während er sich auf den Armlehnen abstützte. Er konnte den warmen Atem des anderen Mannes auf seinen Wangen fühlen.   
„Legolas ist mehr für mich als mein Liebhaber, als mein Waffenbruder oder mein Kampfgefährte. Du magst sein Vater sein, aber du hast kein Recht darauf, ihn für dich zu beanspruchen.“ Er ließ alle Förmlichkeit fallen. Dies hier war kein Gespräch zwischen Königen.

Graue Augen bohren sich in eisblaue und Thranduil hielt dem Blick stand. Langsam zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen.   
„Wenn das so ist“, fragte er seidenweich, „warum begehrst du dann _mich_?“  
Seine Hand schoss vor und ergriff die harte Wölbung im Schritt des Menschen. 

Aragorn keuchte auf. Erst als er die schlanke und kräftige Hand fühlte, merkte er _wie_ erregt er war. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Der Elbenkönig faszinierte ihn und er stieß ihn gleichzeitig ab. Er war ein sinnlicher Mann, der seinen Körper und seine Ausstrahlung nur allzu geschickt einzusetzen wusste. Doch er ließ niemanden wirklich an sich heran, blieb stets distanziert und nicht greifbar.

Thranduil erhob sich langsam, Aragorn dabei zurückdrängend. „Du bist neugierig auf mich, hast du gesagt. Dann stille deine Neugierde!“ Er warf den Mantel zurück und öffnete mit raschen Bewegungen seine Tunika, bevor er auch sie abstreifte. 

Aragorn, für einen Moment vollkommen überrumpelt und von seiner aufflammenden Begierde überrascht, konnte ihn nur ansehen.   
Er hatte, nur für einen kurzen Moment in den eisblauen Augen die gleiche Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung aufblitzen sehen, die er in der letzten Zeit bei Legolas beobachtet hatte. War der Elbenkönig überhaupt fähig zu lieben? Hatte er es je getan? Konnte er seinen Sohn lieben? Als sein Kind… oder als den Liebhaber, den er stattdessen in ihm zu sehen begonnen hatte? 

Thranduil strahlte die gleiche unbändige Begierde aus, die auch Aragorn so oft in Legolas Bann zog. War es seine Art, nach Liebe zu suchen und hatte Legolas dies von ihm angenommen? 

Aragorn wusste es nicht. Er erkannte nur, dass er nicht zwischen diese Malsteine geraten wollte.   
„Nein“, zischte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir manipulieren. Du nutzt deinen Körper, um zu bekommen was du willst, aber ich glaube, du weißt selbst nicht, was das ist.“ Er ergriff die seidene Tunika und drückte sie Thranduil zusammengeknüllt gegen die Brust.   
„Du bist kalt wie Eis und brennst nur in deiner Leidenschaft.“

Thranduil wich zurück. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens und Aragorn wusste, dass er ihn endlich erreichte, dass er endlich den Mann vor sich sah, der er wirklich war. Er sah Schmerz in diesen Augen, Furcht und Leid. Aber auch Zorn und eine so große Verletzlichkeit, dass er begriff, das Thranduil in seinem Inneren tiefe Wunden trug, die ihn zwangen sich gegen alles und jeden zu verteidigen, wollten sie ihm Böses oder nicht. Mitleid entstand in ihm, wurde aber von der Sorge um Legolas verdrängt, der in Gefahr stand, mit in diesen Strudel der Selbstzerstörung gerissen zu werden.   
„Du bist ein Narr“, sagte er ruhig

Thranduils Miene wurde hart. Mit einem raschen Schritt überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah auf ihn hinab.  
„[style type=“italic“]Niemand[/style] nennt mich einen Narren!“, fauchte er.

Aragorn sah die drohende Haltung und die Wut in den eisblauen Augen, doch es beeindruckte ihn nicht.   
„Dann sag du mir wie du einen Mann nennst, der alle, die ihn lieben, so grausam von sich stößt wie du es tust?“

Graue Augen bohrten sich in blaue und Thranduil, sichtlich verblüfft über die Ruhe, mit der der menschliche König ihm entgegentrat, wich einen halben Schritt zurück. 

Aragorn ließ nicht zu, dass er sich von ihm zurückzog, sondern folgte ihm. „Es sind nicht Stolz oder Hochmut, die dich zum König aus Eis machen, Thranduil, auch nicht Wein oder Juwelen. Einsamkeit ist es, die dich mit unüberwindbaren Mauern umgibt. Doch es ist dein eigenes Tun, das dich einsam macht.  
Legolas liebt dich als Sohn, doch er konnte nie die Liebe des Vaters erringen. Er liebt dich als Mann und selbst hier versagst du dich ihm. Nur in deiner Leidenschaft… mit deinem Körper… kannst du dich ihm öffnen und das ist alles was er bekommt. Es ist nicht genug für ihn. Es zerfrisst ihn, verbrennt ihn mit seiner eigenen Leidenschaft, mit der er darauf antwortet und die du in ihm geweckt hast. Ist es das, was du willst? Dass auch er beginnt andere zu zerstören, weil er sie mit sich in den Abgrund reißt?   
Er war in den Nächten bei dir, das weiß ich wohl. Aber er kam danach zu mir und suchte in meinen Armen das, was er sich vergeblich von dir erhoffte. Es ist wenig genug, worum er bittet und doch wird er es niemals von dir bekommen. Es wird ihn zerbrechen.“ 

Thranduil war langsam zurückgewichen. Die Augen groß vor Schreck, der Mund wie zu einem lautlosen Flehen geöffnet, stand er nun reglos da. Seine Hand hob sich, als wollte er Aragorn um Hilfe bitten. 

Aragorn sah es, doch er wandte sich ab. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen ohne den Elbenkönig anzusehen. „Ich bin es nicht, den du um Verzeihung bitten solltest“, sagte er ruhig und ging.   
Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, ohne eine Geräusch zu verursachen.


	10. Bin ich wie er?

Thranduil rang mühsam nach Luft. Er war wie erstarrt und die Worte des Menschen hallten in ihm nach. Seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel auf die Knie, von wo aus er langsam zur Seite kippte. Er spürte die Kälte des Steinbodens und obwohl ein dicker Teppich auf dem Boden lag, ging die Kälte auf ihn über und er fühlte sich ebenso tot und leer wie das Gestein unter sich. Bebend schlang er die Arme um sich. Sie brachten keinen Trost. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort so gekauert hatte, als leise Schritte näher kamen. Sie verklangen neben ihm und dann spürte er die vertraute Präsenz Tirófins. Der Diener zog ihm die Krone vom Kopf. Sie musste Druckstellen an seiner Wange verursacht haben, denn er spürte, wie Tirófin behutsam über seinen Wangenknochen rieb. Als er die Arme um ihn schlingen wollte, wehrte Thranduil ihn ab und richtete sich auf.   
„Warum bist du nicht fort?“, fragte er tonlos ohne den Diener anzusehen, der schon seit langem mehr war als das und doch nicht mehr. „Warum gehst du nicht, wie all die anderen?“

Tirófin schaute ihn lange an, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Schließlich griff er nach einer Hand des Königs, schob den Ärmel zurück und strich hauchzart über das Handgelenk. „Weil ich den Grund kenne“, wisperte er. 

Thranduil sprang auf und riss seinen Arm zurück. „Auch Legolas weiß Bescheid… er weiß mehr als du“, brach es auch ihm heraus. 

Tirófin blieb am Boden und sah zu ihm auf, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der in den eisblauen Augen blitzenden Wut. „Er ist dein Sohn, ich bin es nicht“, stellte er ruhig fest.   
„Er braucht dich und er sehnt sich nach etwas, dass er nicht bekommen kann. Ich bin davon nicht abhängig.“

Thranduil wurde blass und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er mit dem Rücken gegen eines der Bücherregale stieß und stehen blieb. Hinter sich greifend suchte er Halt an den ledernen Buchrücken. „Bin ich ebenso ein Monster geworden, wie er es war?“  
Seine Stimme war tonlos und er starrte blind vor sich hin. Vor sich sah er angstvolle Augen. Furcht und Resignation lagen in den Gesichtern, die sich abwandten und oft genug waren es die letzten Regungen gewesen, die er in den Männern und Frauen gesehen hatte, bevor sie aus seinem Leben verschwanden. 

Tirófin stand auf und ging zu ihm, berührte ihn aber nicht. „Das kannst nur du selbst entscheiden und gleich zu welchem Schluss du kommst: Es ist an dir es zu ändern. Nur du kannst ihn in dein Herz lassen.“

Thranduil wandte langsam den Kopf und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf den Diener. „Was soll ich nur tun?“

„Auch das kannst nur du selbst beantworten.“

<<< >>>

Aragorn beschloss, nicht mit dem König und dem Prinzen zu Abend zu essen, sondern ließ sich einen Imbiss in seine Gastgemächer bringen. Von Käse, Brot, gedünstetem Fisch und gegartem Gemüse gesättigt, hatte er es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht.   
Er schaute in die Flammen und immer wieder schien ihn Thranduil daraus anzublicken. Das Entsetzen und der Schmerz in den Zügen des Elbenkönigs ließen ihn nicht los. Wie passte das zu seinem unwirschen Verhalten gegenüber Legolas und zu der Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihm im gleichen Maße begegnete? 

Aragorn seufzte. Er wusste zu wenig über Thranduil, als dass er diese Fragen beantworten konnte. Aber er wusste genug über Legolas, dass er sehen konnte wie sehr dieser darunter litt. Draußen war die Nacht hereingebrochen und Müdigkeit erfasste ihn. Er wusch sich und ging zu Bett, wo er trotz allem rasch einschlief. 

Das leise Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür weckte ihn. Es war noch immer Nacht und nur eine einzelne Kerze erhellte den Raum ein wenig. In ihrem Licht sah er eine vertraute Gestalt, die verloren im Eingang zum Schlafraum stand und zu ihm herübersah. 

Aragorn war sofort hellwach. Er richtete sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt auf und schlug die Decke einladend zurück. „Legolas… was ist mir dir? Komm, leg dich zu mir“, sprach er ihn an.   
Legolas war in den vergangenen Nächten oft zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich einfach zu ihm gelegt, oder ihn mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten geweckt. Dass er zögerte war neu. 

Legolas kam langsam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich weiß nicht… ich“, hob er zögernd an und schaute zu Boden. 

Aragorn erhob sich auf die Knie und setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich mit der anderen einige zerzauste Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht des Prinzen.   
Er konnte den herben, holzigen Duft Thranduils an ihm wahrnehmen. Für einen Moment zögerte er, dann legte er die Arme um den Prinzen und zog ihn an sich. „Was bedrückt dich, mellon nín ?“, fragte er sanft. 

Legolas Rücken blieb zunächst steif aufrecht. Dann, mit einem leisen Seufzen, lehnte er sich an Aragorn, gab aber keine Antwort. 

Aragorn wartete geduldig. Er spürte, dass es in seinem Freund arbeitete.   
Schließlich ließ sich Legolas zurücksinken und Aragorn zog die Decke über sie beide, bevor er ihn wieder in die Arme nahm. Er küsste sanft seine Stirn und Legolas schmiegte sich in die Liebkosung. 

<<< >>>

Die Szene wiederholte sich in der nächsten Nacht und auch in der darauffolgenden. Aragorn ging tagsüber den beiden Elben aus dem Weg. Nachts kam Legolas zu ihm und schmiegte sich in seine Arme, doch sie liebten sich nicht oder tauschten auch nur annährend jene Art von Zärtlichkeiten aus, die sie als Liebhaber verband. 

Aragorn merkte, dass er nichts vermisste. Ja, er fühlte sich eher so, als hätte er jenen Freund und Gefährten wiederbekommen, der ihm irgendwann im letzten Jahr abhandengekommen war. Sie mussten nicht reden, um sich zu verstehen. 

In der vierten Nacht zögerte Legolas, sich zu Aragorn zu legen und alarmiert setzte dieser sich auf. „Komm, ich halte dich wieder“, bat er ihn. Er spürte, dass der junge Elb seine Nähe suchte aber nervös war, wie ein Kitz.   
Legolas ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Ich…. so möchte ich mich nicht mehr zu dir legen… ich werde in die Grotten gehen. Kann ich danach zu dir kommen?“

Aragorn nickte, legte Legolas aber eine Hand auf die Schulter, als dieser aufstehen wollte. „Du bist mir immer willkommen. Auch dann, wenn du vorher bei ihm warst“, sagte er ernst und suchte den Blick seines Freundes. 

Legolas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken bevor er den Kopf senkte. „Ich danke dir… doch ich selbst möchte nicht erinnert werden.“ Er drehte sich um und floh geradezu aus dem Raum. 

Aragorn entzündete zwei weitere Kerzen und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen an das Kopfende des Bettes, um auf ihn zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Legolas mit feuchten Haaren und noch klammer Haut wieder zu ihm kam. Der vorhin noch an ihm haftende Geruch seines Vaters war verschwunden.   
Er wollte sich, wie in den beiden Nächten zuvor an Aragorn schmiegen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf und nahm das Gesicht des Elben in die Hände.   
„Sagst du mir endlich, was los ist?“

Legolas wollte ihm ausweichen, doch Aragorn hielt ihn fest. Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper und sein Widerstand brach. „Ich will das so nicht“, sagte er leise und lehnte sich an Aragorn. „Er ist fort… was ich auch tue, ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Er heißt mich jede Nacht in seinem Bett willkommen, wartet geradezu auf mich. Aber danach… er ist mir fremd geworden.“  
Er sah auf und neue Entschlusskraft lag in seinem Blick. „Morgen werde ich mit ihm sprechen und ihn über meine Pläne informieren, in Ithilien zu siedeln. Hier ist kein Platz mehr für mich.“

„Das glaube ich nicht, Legolas. Dein Vater liebt dich… auf seine Art. Aber vielleicht ist das nicht die Art von Liebe, nach der du suchst“, sagte Aragorn leise. „Ich weiß zu wenig über ihn um zu verstehen, was ihn antreibt.“

„Es wurden ihm schreckliche Dinge angetan, Aragorn. Er braucht mich, aber ich kann ihm trotzdem nicht geben, wonach er sucht und ich weiß auch nicht, wer es an meiner statt könnte. Ich bin ihm nicht mehr genug. Vielleicht war ich das nie, aber so wie es jetzt ist, werde ich nicht weitermachen.“ 

Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden und die Verzagtheit war aus seiner Miene und aus seiner Haltung gewichen.


	11. Pläne

Kapitel 11 – Pläne

Das Gespräch verlief nicht so, wie Aragorn es erwartet hatte. Anstatt zu toben oder Legolas schlichtweg zu verbieten, den Eryn Lasgalen zu verlassen, war Thranduil erstaunlich ruhig geblieben.   
Sie hatten den Elbenkönig in der Bibliothek aufgesucht, wo er über einigen alten Schriftrollen saß. Er hatte Legolas ruhig zugehört und durchaus interessiert an den genauen Plänen nachgefragt, wie er sich die Besiedelung des nach dem Ringkrieg teilweise verwüsteten und unbewohnten Landes vorstellte.   
Er war sogar so weit gegangen, Legolas Ratschläge zu geben, die auf seinen eigenen Erfahrungen beruhten, die er in jener Zeit gemacht hatte als er mit seinem Vater und den übrigen Sindar auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat durch Arda gezogen war. 

Aragorn hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und so entging ihm nicht der zwar wohlverborgene und kontrollierte, aber dennoch unübersehbare Schmerz in den Augen des Elbenkönigs. Es bestätigte ihm, dass Thranduil seinen Sohn liebte. Vielleicht genug, um ihn gehen zu lassen?  
Er musste gespürt haben, dass sich Legolas von ihm entfremdete und vielleicht hatten seine eigenen Worte etwas in ihm berührt. 

<<< >>>

Zwei Monate später, mit Anbruch des Frühlings, war es soweit.   
Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, was Legolas in Ithilien plante und auch, dass Thranduil es keinem Elben untersagen würde, seinem Sohn zu folgen. 

So hatten sich bald rund zweihundert Elben zusammengetan. Sie bereiteten alles vor und Thranduil sorgte sogar selbst dafür, dass genügend Pferdefuhrwerke für den Transport bereitstanden. 

Er und Legolas hatten nur noch wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht und Legolas hatte sich ihm, seit jener letzten Nacht, komplett verweigert. Seinem Wort treu bleibend ihn niemals in seinen Räumen aufzusuchen, hatte Thranduil seine Entscheidung respektiert.   
Legolas hatte dennoch darauf gewartet, dass er zu ihm kam, wusste Aragorn. 

Dann kam der Tag der Abreise. Es war ein sonniger, warmer Frühlingstag und ein lauer Wind brachte den Duft der ersten Blüten mit sich. 

Der Prinz sah mit undeutbarer Miene zur Treppe hinüber, über die man von den Hallen in die Stallungen gelangte. Wenn, dann würde Thranduil dort am ehesten erscheinen, wusste Aragorn. Sie war bis jetzt verschlossen geblieben und es schien auch nicht so, als würde sich daran etwas ändern. 

Aragorn hoffte für seinen Freund, dass der König einmal sein Wort brechen würde. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er sie nicht verabschieden würde und auch, dass er nicht nach Ithilien kommen würde, als Legolas ihn am vergangenen Abend erneut dazu eingeladen hatte.   
[style type=“italic“]Es interessiert mich nicht, was außerhalb meines Reiches geschieht, [/style] hatte er geantwortet. 

Es war die gleiche Antwort gewesen, die er seinem Sohn immer dann gegeben hatte, wenn er ihn eingeladen hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Aragorn wusste, wie tief es den Prinzen verletzt hatte und trotzdem hatte er nicht aufgegeben… bis zuletzt.   
Nachdem Thranduil bei seiner Absage geblieben war, hatte Legolas nur stumm genickt. Aragorn wusste, dass Vater und Sohn seither kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. 

Der Prinz wandte sich ab und besprach sich kurz mit einem der Sindar, die ihn in dieser ersten Phase der Besiedelung jetzt schon begleiteten. Als alle Fragen geklärt waren, überprüfte er noch einmal das Zaumzeug und schwang sich dann in den Sattel. Sein Blick traf auf den Aragorns. „Folgst du uns als Nachhut?“, bat er und Aragorn nickte. 

Die Stimme klang so fröhlich und unternehmungslustig, wie er es von ihm kannte und doch wusste er, dass es den jungen Elben innerlich zerriss.   
Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Seit sich Legolas seinem Vater verweigert hatte, waren die Spannungen zwischen beiden so stark geworden, dass sogar die Diener ihnen aus dem Weg gingen und nun schien Thranduil es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, seinen Sohn zu verabschieden? Niemand wusste ob oder wann sie sich wiedersehen würden, bei Eru!

„Ich werde euch folgen“, sagte er zu Legolas und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Reite getrost voraus und führe deine Schar nach Hause.“  
Legolas lächelte matt und nickte. Er nahm die Zügel auf und ritt in raschem Trab aus dem Tor und über die Brücke. Aragorn sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht verschwunden war und die dort auf ihn wartenden Elben ihm zu folgen begannen.

Aragorn wandte sich um und sah zu den Balkonen hinauf, von denen aus man den Hof der Stallungen sehen konnte. Auf einem von ihnen sah er ihn stehen. Stumm und mit ausdrucksloser Miene starrte der König zum Wald hinüber, folgte seinem Sohn mit den Augen. Der frische Frühlingswind spielte mit seinen Haarsträhnen und als ihm eine davon ins Gesicht wehte, strich er sie nicht zurück. Er senkte langsam den Kopf und schloss die Augen. 

Ein Sonnenstrahl huschte durch das junge Laub der Bäume und glitt über sein Gesicht. Eine einzelne Träne funkelte im Licht und Thranduil tat nichts, um sie aufzuhalten.

# # # # # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist das Ende des zweiten Teiles von **Das Ende einer Reise**
> 
> Werden Aragorn und Legolas wieder zu Liebhabern werden, oder zerbricht ihre Freundschaft? Wie geht es mit Thranduil weiter? Und wie ergeht es Legolas damit, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, ein eigenes Fürstentum in Ithilien zu errichten?
> 
> Wenn Ihr das erfahren wollt, lade ich Euch ein, mich zum dritten Teil der Reihe zu begleiten:   
> DER SCHMETTERLINGE TANZ


End file.
